Une douce balafre sur ta joue
by Badwyn
Summary: Arrivée enfin à Fort-Celeste, l'Inquisitrice Tara Lavellan doit se charger de ses Hommes, des problèmes liés à ses alliés, ainsi qu'un attachement perdu d'avance envers la Seigneur Chercheuse. Tout repose sur ses épaules, aussi frêles soit-elles. La Dalatienne puisera sa force chez cette femme aux balafres multiples, scellant son avenir. Dragons, sexe, humour...
1. Chapter 1

**(Une fanfiction basée sur la romance Lavellan F & Cassandra. Donc naturellement, un rapport entre deux femmes, si le sujet vous rebute cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance des possibles fautes de frappe, grammaires, conjugaison. Oué bon... de toutes quoi!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...etc.**

 **Signé, mini Rossignol.)**

Alors que nous étions arrivés à Fort-céleste depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Le temps frais et le vacarme des rénovations aux étages inférieurs, me rappelait avec cruauté la triste réalité de notre situation. J'étais l'Inquisitrice, et de ce fait tout le poids et la pression qui c'était évaporée pendant mon sommeil, retomba lourdement sur mes épaules. Des épaules déjà bien menues en vue de ma nature Dalatienne. Je n'étais pas franchement ce qu'attendait l'inquisition, une Dalatienne à la chevelure garçonne couleur argenté, des tatouages sombres maculant mon front, joues une fine ligne de ma lèvres inférieure au bas du cou, #-Cette ligne Inquisitrice, Elle me rend folle !* m'annonçait régulièrement Sera, au minimum à chacune de nos conversations, c'était flatteur… et relativement lassant. Ho et… j'étais mage, guère autodidacte, ma mère, soit y en passant l'archiviste de notre clan, c'était chargée de mon apprentissage. J'avais héritée de son légendaire pragmatisme, parfois, la douceur de mon défunt père se reflétait à travers mes mots, cela n'arrivait que trop rarement et en compagnie plus ou moins familière, comme cette dévoué Entivanne Dame Joséphine. C'est d'ailleurs en sa compagnie que tour débuta…

*-Inquisitrice. Pardonnez mon empressement, Mais je suis obligée de vous avertir. *Joséphine se pinça la lèvre hésitante et rosissant sur les bords* - c'est au sujet… et bien c'est au sujet de Sera. J'ai malencontreusement surpris l'elfe en train de tirer des flèches du haut des remparts, visant directement les sacs à granulés pour notre palefrenier… je peut aisément comprendre un certain ennuis de sa part mais… ne serait-il pas plus sage de l'avertir, qu'elle risque une sorte de… et bien un blâme Inquisitrice ? *Elle se tordait maladroitement les doigts sous son parchemin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

*-Sera donc… je suppose qu'entre mes réunions intenses et relativement nombreuses avec mes conseillers et vous, mes réclamations aux près de l'impératrice Céléne, et nos rapport accumulés par Dame Rossignol je peux trouver un instant pour nos… sac percés c'est cela ? *demandai-je avec une certaine négligence, mes oreilles rougissant d'impatience.

Joséphine hésita un instant, plissant ses yeux noisette comme pour décrypter mon expression, lorsqu'elle compris que je n'en riais pas, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

*-Permettez moi d'insister ma Dame. Je n'ai que peut de chance de me faire comprendre, ni même écouter par Sera.. Elle est…*Hésitante sur ses mots* très… Colorée dirais-je, et ses paroles le sont tout autant. Aussi, Elle n'écoute qu'Iron Bull… Varric… au mieux Harding… mais cela finit régulièrement en beuverie, et je le crois ma Dame, nous n'avons plus le temps aux amusements.*

Mes arcades se redressait comme j'aimais, la façon dont l'ambassadrice ajustait si soigneusement ses paroles et justificatifs me charmais toujours autant.

*-je vais donc me charger de cette affaire, Bien qu'encore j'en soit navrée il va falloir que Sera grandisse à un moment ou un autre. C'est une enfant, serte courageuse mais pas moins attardée.* Dis-je en hochant du chef vers Joséphine, elle ne sembla pas être de mon avis, mes mots était probablement trop durs, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour poffiner, Je tournais les talons, descendant les marches froides en pierre qui me menait à la taverne. J'avais jurée voir de l'indignation Sur le visage de Joséphine en partant… après quelques instants à marcher seule, Je revivais la scène en boucle… #attardée# c'est ce que j'avais dis, à haute voix et sans rougir d'aucune sorte. J'étais décidément morne et s'en saveur, Si ce n'est celle de la froideur, Dame Rossignol rivalisé de justesse sur se point avec moi.

Je montais les marches boisées de la taverne, sous le regard amusé d'Iron Bull. Quelque chose me plaisait chez lui, sont indéniable force, son franc parlé… peut être même ses cornes… il était devenue mon ami, contre tout attente, alors qu'il levait la main pour me saluer, j'entendis un fracas assourdissant à l'étage, Je me précipitais vers la chambre de Sera, lorsqu'un livre lancé en ma direction frôla l'une de mes oreilles. Écarquillant mes yeux de glace aux lueurs étrangement rosés , Je fusillait du regard une sera rouge pivoine, ses cheveux d'or excessivement mal coiffés. Du moins, plus que d'habitude.

*- Foutre non de foutre… aaaaarrrr !* Elle lançait à présent un bougeoir, que j'esquivai sans peine, Elle me vit et sursauta immédiatement.

*-Inquisitrice je…*

*-Vous…. Pétez les plombs, Sera.* Ajustais-Je sur le même ton. Un ton d'affirmation néanmoins.

* -Désolée oreilles pointues.*

*-Plaisanterie de mauvais goûts Sera, dois-je vous rappeler nos similitudes raciales ?*

*-Très peut pour moi. Vous êtes venue admirer comme la décoration est plaisante à l'auberge ? Ou c'est seulement pour venir admirer mon oignon rose qui me sert de miche, et mon doux parler ? * Demanda t'elle Sur un ton lass, Je n'étais clairement pas la bienvenue et elle me le fit comprendre d'entrer de jeu.

*- Je suis venue régler cette affaire de tir, vous montez imprudemment sur des remparts en rénovations, vous tirer vos flèches dans des sacs de provisions pour nos bêtes. Auriez-vous donc perdue le peut de bon sens qu'il vous restais Sera ? Ou devrais je vous trouver une éducatrice pour vous implanter un minimum d'éducation et de savoir vivre, vous vivez en communauté, vous avez des responsabilités… responsabilités dois-je vous l'épeler pour que cela rentre ?* je serais mes poings, peut être l'accumulation de ses moqueries habituelles sur mes origines faisait surface, j'avais envie de la gifler… je voulais le faire, mais un mur invisible retenais mes mains… mon éducation certainement.

Elle ne disait rien, sont regard était cependant humide. Elle avait du caractère mais c'était une enfant, Elle avait ses peur et j'en réunissais à moi seule plusieurs, elfe Dalatienne…. Mage… et j'étudiais la magie liée a la brèche, Elle avait toutes les raisons de me haïr.

Je décidais alors de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me retournais vers Sera, et cette fois ma voix fut étonnement plus douce.

*- Sera comprenez moi bien. Je suis là pour vous aider. Pas pour… pas pour vous faite la morale, Je n'en suis pas légitime. Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, soit… mais pensez aux conséquences de vos actes ici. Si votre unique projet et de nuire à notre réputation au sein même de Fort-Celeste… alors faites vos sacs et repartez d'où vous venez… nous verrons comment garder contact par missives. Vos amis sont toujours actifs de toutes façons.* Proposais-je avec bonne foie.

Sera s'avançait vers moi, en douceur. Puis soudain elle m'accula contre la porte, ses bras tendus de chaque cotés le regard noir en ma direction.

*-J'étais là lorsque Corrigugus à brisé la vie de centaines d'ouvriers, soldats, artisans à Darse ! J'étais présente lorsque l'Inquisition à retrouvée sa dignité en vous mettant à sa tête, Je faisais partie de ceux qui hurlais votre nom lorsque la lame de l'inquisition c'est dressée vers les cieux… j'avais de l'espoir… foutu espoir quand j'ai vue une elfe devenir l'alliée de l'Impératrice… *Elle faiblit et je senti la jeune elfine laisser sa tête s'écraser contre mon cou, une chaleur humide vient alors couler sur ma peau et vêtements. Elle pleurait. Sanglotant légèrement elle poursuivit.

*-J'étais présente tout ce temps… lorsque je vous est suivit dans l'immatériel. J'étais absolument terrifiée j'ai pas honte de l'dire… personne ne ma consolée de l'horreur… personne n'a demandé si tout c'était bien passé la tête en dessus dessous, là où seul Solas et vous trouvez su sens aux choses… j'étais perdue. D'accords !? Alors venez pas me faire chier pour quatre sacs de grains, deux flèches perdues et une escalade des remparts…. *Elle me repoussa brusquement, marchant nerveusement sur ses coussins en pagaille* Cassez vous Inq… avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, Et accepte définitivement votre demande d'exil…

*- Sera je…*

*-CASSEZ-VOUS !*

j'ouvrais s'en attendre la porte, et descendant les marches a toute vitesse, même Iron Bull ne sut me retenir. Je partais vers les jardins dans l'espoir de trouver un repos convenable pour me rafraîchir les idées. Sera était malheureuse, souffrant clairement de la situation et j'avais étais aveugle. Cas cela ne tienne, j'étais l'Inquisitrice Lavellan Tara. Il était inconcevable que je me laisse avoir à de futiles contrariés aussi l'instant suivant j'étais en salle de conseil, réorganisant un plan d'attaque aux Plaines Exaltés, pour extirper des informations sur d'anciennes Glyphes Elfiques.

….

Quelques jours après notre échange, j'avais eu vent de rumeurs navrantes, d'une Sera ivre morte, faisant du charme à une Harding relativement compatissante.

J'avais quelques heures devant moi, et je décidais de convoquer Hardin à mon bureau pour en apprendre plus sur cette sombre affaire… futile… mais ça faisait tâche.

Harding montait les marches menant à ma chambre. Je lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant moi. J'avais rajoutée un coussin pour l'élever à ma hauteur, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier.

*-Toujours à l'heure agent Harding… vous ne me décevez donc jamais.*

*-Je vous retourne le compliment Dame Lavellan.* Elle souriait largement, Il faut bien l'avouer nous avions une entente plus que convenable. Je l'appréciais, et je pense que cela était réciproque.

*-J'ai ouïe dire que Sera vous à importunée ceci à plusieurs reprises et sous état pitoyable. J'aimerais savoir le comment du pourquoi. Et si il y à sujet à s'inquiéter de son état.*

Elle hésita avant de répondre. Puis se lança moins assurée qu'habituellement.

*-Sera .. C'est montrée particulièrement perturbée depuis trois semaines Ma Dame. Elle… parles régulièrement de ce qu'elle à vue dans l'immatériel. Elle à agressée avec une bonne dose d'absinthe dans le nez, Solas dans sa tour. L'insultant copieusement de dégénéré immateriaux… et d'autres coquetterie dans la même thématique, en bien moins chaste cependant… je me garderais d'annoncer la liste ici Inquisitrice, aussi charmante soit elle. … * Elle pris un air grave et rajouta. *Sera parles souvent de vous… elle ma harcelée… c'est vrai. Mais c'était je le crois, parti d'un bon fond….

*-Que voulais vous dire ?*

*-Elle voulais que je l'aide à atteindre les bureaux de Dame Rossignol puis ses archives pour enfin trouver le dossier sur vous… que notre maître espionne et Dame Chercheuse Cassandra avait sur vous avant de clore la brèche… * Elle plissait les yeux comme pour chercher dans ses souvenirs* Je crois que c'était pour vous… surprendre… mais en vue de notre discussion présente, Je dirais que le plan de notre amie commune tombe à l'eau.

*-Sera est définitivement une enfant irresponsable… * Je soupirais, les doigts massant mon arrête nasale pendant que mon cerveau lui, cherchais pourquoi Sera était ainsi… aussi spontanément décevante... Pourtant sur le terrain elle était une tireuse exceptionnelle… Si ce n'est la meilleure… grande rivale de Varric et Bianca.

*-Ne la jugeais pas trop durement Inquisitrice.. Elle est, croyez le, effrayée… terrifiée… comme une bête sans défense, face à un prédateur bien trop vorace et vicieux pour en dormir la nuit. Il suffit de contempler ses cernes pour savoir cela ma Dame.*

Après ces mots, Je congédia Harding. La remerciant d'une liqueur framboise… un pêché mignon que je lui réservait lors de ses visites ou convocations.

Enfin seule, Je m'avançais au balcon, Le soleil se couchait et je vit une silhouette fine, jouer d'équilibre sur l'un des toit de Fort-Celeste… juste à quelques mètres de la tour des mages. C'était sans nul doute Sera… et elle allait m'entendre.

Je descendais les escaliers de pierre à grandes enjambées en direction de Sera, en tournant brusquement sur l'un des couloir de la tour où je logeais, Je me sentis assommée par quelque chose de métallique, glacial, Le choc fut tel que je basculais dangereusement en arrière, mon fessier frappant le sol froids dans un bruit lamentable. Je levais mes yeux, scrutant ce qui pouvait bien m'avoir causer une telle chute.

*-Inquisitrice ?!* Cassandra Pantaghast me regardais l'air confuse. Ce que j'avais pris pour une matraque assommante n était en fait que le bustier de fer de la Seigneur Chercheuse. Elle s'accroupit immédiatement prennent ma tête blafarde entre ses mains de fer. Elle m'examina aussitôt, une moue culpabilisante se dessinant sur ses traits habituellement parfaitement stricts.

*-Vous avez le buste solide Madame.* Dis-je, ma voix était relativement étouffée, j'avais chaud, ma tête tournée, et je me demandais pourquoi Cassandra me paraissais Si… attentionnée, belle rafraîchissante et…. Bref j'avais viscéralement pris un coup sur la tête.

Elle m'aida donc à me relever, son bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir debout, j'étais musculeuse mais si frêle à coté, Je sentait sa poigne se raffermir contre mes reins, et ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

*-j'étais en chemin, pour remettre Sera en place… elle est sujet à beuveries régulières, et elle m'inquiète.*

*-Sera est irresponsable, elle n'en est pas moins utile Inquisitrice. Je me chargerais de dialoguer avec elle demain à l'aube. Elle va apprécier le rentre dedans matinal… pourvue cette fois qu'elle ne me fasse pas jouer aux devinettes…*

L'air débité de Cassandra me soutira un rire franc, elle m'observait alors avec une expression dubitative. Ce qui aggrava radicalement mon fou rire. Lorsque je me calmais, elle se sentie obligée je pense, de faire un commentaire.

*-C'est… c'est la première fois ma Dame que je vous voit rire.*Elle me souriait légèrement, comme satisfaite de quelque chose. Je me rembrunis alors en la voyant faire. Je me tenais à elle, tout en marchant doucement en direction de ma chambre, à foncer tête baissée je n'avait pas évaluer le choc de l'impact. Ma vision s'estompa, Et je me sentie fondre entre les bras de la Seigneur Chercheuse. Puis enfin... le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

….

J'ouvrais les yeux avec peine. Mon albinisme léger n'arrangeant rien à cela, Je me sentis faible. Le premier visage que je vis était celui d'une Joséphine catastrophée, suivit d'une Lelianna intriguée, et d'une Pantaghast faisant les cent pas. L'ambassadrice me fit boire aussitôt une des potions, radicalement efficace de Vivienne. Celle-ci non présente, elle avait toujours ses préoccupations et notre entente n'était clairement pas reluisante, de toute façons.

Solas apparut dans mon champ de vision, il me pris la main délicatement, me souriant avec cette plénitude habituelle et agréable.

*-Inquisitrice. C'est bon de vous revoir. Ni les démons, ni les dragons ne vous blessent, Il fallait que ce soit notre seigneur chercheuse. * Il me sourit, caressant du pouce le revers de ma main à la marque d'encre douloureuse. Je m'assis, et vis une Sera impulsive se jeter à mon cou.

*-Inq ! Vous êtes vraiment une grosse malade… foncer dans le torse de Cass ! Rhaaa j'aurais voulue voir ça ! VARRIC !* Cria t-elle à l'attention du nain, qui revenait du balcon en compagnie de cet espiègle et toujours amusant Dorian. *Tu me doit deux repas en taverne mon gros, Elle c'est réveillée avant midi !*

Le nain pris une expression de peine en observant Dorian, avant d'éclater de rire et s'avancer vers le lit pour me serrer la main.

*-Content de vous revoir en forme espèce de druffle. Vous avez bien faillit rester plantée entre les seins de notre chère Pantaghast… il y aurait t'il sujet à coquineries entre vous ? * Demandat t'il, suffisamment fort pour que Cassandra ne l'entende et s'approche de ma couche.

*-Varric comment osez v…*

Coupée part le nain qui ajouta. *-C'est peut être mes romans qui vous montent à la tête seigneur chercheuse. On marque une cible entre ses seins, Et notre Inquisitrice fonce dedans tête baissée.*

*- Taisez vous !* Hurla une Cassandra relativement mal à l'aise, et peut convaincue, tout le monde ici savait qu'elle n'avait jamais portée aucunement attention à des femmes… encore moins Dalatienne.

Lélianna échangeait alors un maigre sourire moqueur avec Joséphine qui lui mis un petit coup de coude contre les reins. Se retenant visiblement de rire.

Sera louchait alors sur mon visage.

*-Vous rougissais Inquisitrice. Notre proximité ou plus raisonnablement notre chère Cass vous fait des misère au cœur…. Ou au pantalon d'ailleurs…heinhein ?!*

Dorian s'avança et tapota l'épaule de Cassandra. Juste de quoi la mettre suffisamment en rogne pour qu'elle en rougisse.

*-Cassandra Si vous avez besoin des conseils d'un Tévintide plus que qualifié dans le domaine. N'hésitez pas…*

Elle lui pris le bras, et en un rien de temps maîtrisa Dorian dans une posture désagréable.

*-Un mot de plus et je fais de vous un tas de chair informe Dorian !*

Je ris alors, tenant Sera contre moi. Mes compagnons était tous venues, même Crem et Iron Bull, avec l'esprit Cole sur les épaules, m'attendaient devant ma large cheminée.

La matinée fut particulièrement divertissante. Joséphine nous racontait ses mésaventures de barde, Lélianna glissait quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Harding était venue nous rejoindre… j'avais le sourire, et cette fois je sentais la bonne humeur refaire surface chez ma consœur Sera. Mais je sentais aussi une gêne, Cassandra croisait régulièrement mon regard, avant de baisser ses yeux… en amande, couleur noisette… d'accords elle était magnifique, une force de la nature aux faiblesses salaces et romantique… il fallait que je lise ce fichue livre… la saga complète… c'était quoi le nom déjà ? Le glaive et la tulipe, c'est ça...

L'après midi même je me rendais voir Varric en taverne. Certains soldats me reconnaissaient inévitablement et je due accorder quelques instants pour compter une anecdote sur une attaque de templiers rouge. C'était pour le moins lassant mais les cinquante premières fois n'était pas si mal…

Varric était assit à l'étage, corrigeant négligemment ces écrits.

*-Varric je vais aller droit au but.* Dis-je plus sévèrement que désiré.

Il se redressa alors aussitôt, prennent un faux air coupable.

*-si c'est pour les tonneaux de cervoise et la cargaison de caramel faut voir avec Iron, j'y suis pour rien D'accord… * sous mes airs autoritaires il se sentit de poursuivre. *- Oui j'ai compris, vous êtes là pour les peintures grotesques sur votre grand Hahl ? Je jure que Sera était dans les parages suite à ça je ne sais rien, je n'accuse personne…. Quoi ? Vous êtes venue pour l'histoire de Hawk encore ? On à n'a déjà p…*

Je levais ma main pour l'interrompre.

*- Merci pour toutes ces informations Varric… je venais simplement emprunter une copie du glaive et de la tulipe. Ho et….* Je me racla la gorge et ajouta en hurlant. *SERA, IRON VENEZ ICI DESSUITE !*

…

Alors que nous partions pour les Cotes Orageuses, Sera, Varric, Cassandra, Dorian et moi, avancions sur la plage humides, aux pavés glissants. Mon hahl blanc était relativement agacé de voyager non loin de sa tortionnaire favorite Sera. Cassandra chevauchait comme toujours un étalon sombre d'Amaranthine. Elle avait une certaine élégance je devais l'admettre. Quand à Sera elle montait avec Varric, les deux n'appréciant pas du tout le cheval Orlesien grisé au caractère de mule qui leur avait était donné. Quand à Dorian, il montait un étalon Talsin gris cendre, une bête élégante et fidèle, Il était franchement charmant… dommage qu'il n'aimait que les hommes celui la aussi… fichu moustachu !

Alors que nous remontions une cotes boueuse, j'apercevais d'ici un Astarium proche d'une cabane à l'abandon. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous voyagions, pour plusieurs raisons: gardes de l'inquisition disparus, recherche de Lyrium rouge, reprise du campement Hessarian. J'étais apaisée, et nous avions un toit. J'étais la seule à pouvoir étudier l'Astarium, Il me fallait garder quelqu'un à mes cotés et laisser les autres enquêter sur les disparitions. Aussi, Je choisis de faire rester Cassandra, j'avais besoin de sa protection, et elle savait se taire quand la fatigue était trop accablante, contrairement aux quatre autres pipelettes.

Ainsi à la tombée de la nuit était t'ils déjà partis.

Cassandra était dans la cabane, j'avais laissée en vue le bouquin tome six #Le glaive et la tulipe# bien visible dans ma besace… je voulais qu'elle le voit, c'était idiot, Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais cela… attirer son attention ? Probablement. J'étais Penchée sur l'Astarium et ma carte d'astrologie depuis maintenant deux heures trente, et plus si je ne m'abuse.

La pluie revenait de plus belle, et je sentais l'odeur de cochards grillés d'ici. Je me levais finalement, mais tragédie du sort, ma carte s'envola, dévalant la colline vers la plage aux vagues mouvementées. Stupidité ou fatigue. Je me lançais à la poursuite de la carte, les bottes tachées de boue, Je me précipitais pour l'attraper quand une vague s'abattit sur moi, me repoussant brutalement contre les rochers escarpés. Ma combinaison en cuir se gorgea immédiatement d'eaux glaciale, un mal de crâne terrible frappant au même instant… j'étais gelée. Complètement.

En remontant la colline, Je sentis mes jambes faiblir plus que de raison, j'avais froids… Si froids, Le vent en cette région était meurtrier, et avec l'eau de mer, jetais encore plus blanche que la normale… mon albinisme ne jouant pas en ma faveur une nouvelle fois.

Je repoussais la porte grinçante de la cabane, Quand je vis Cassandra. Elle lisait le livre que j'avais amenée, Elle souriait, avant de déchanter aussitôt.

*-Inquisitrice !* Elle se leva prestement, me prenant par les mains, la carte tomba à terre mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Mes dents claquait violemment, ma mâchoire se pétrifiait à vue d'œil. Je transpirais en plus d'être trempée jusqu'aux os. Je me sentis basculer d'avant en arrière. Avant de tomber une nouvelle fois contre Cassandra. Décidément mes dieux se jouaient de nous.

….

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une chaleur nouvelle vient à moi. C'était… Si doux. Tendre et musculeux à la fois… jamais je n'avais sentie si douce sensation. J'entrouvrais mes yeux rougies par l'albinisme dont j'étais atteinte. Je voyais une chevelure courte et ébène à la droite de mon visage, une épaule ferme juste sous mon menton. Ce qui me berçait était la respiration calme et endormie de la Seigneur chercheuse… Ho bon sang !

Je ne bougeais plus, mon cœur s'emballa nerveusement. Cassandra était entièrement nue, juste contre moi. Ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes. Elle c'était probablement endormie d'épuisement…. Je cherchais dans mes pensées… avions nous eu un rapport ? Biensur que non ça m'aurais marquée… Ha Oui… le froids… la vague… tout me revenais. J'avais étais imprudente, Et Cassandra avait certainement souffert de me voir ainsi.

Je l'entendis gémir, et tourner sa tête vers moi, par reflex je ferma les yeux. Sont nez se collait à mon cou, Je sentais sa respiration s'apaiser, réchauffant mon épiderme. La sensation était… troublante. Une chaleur montait de mon entre jambes aux sommets, présentement écrasés, de mes seins contre les siens. Quoi qu'on en dise, j'étais au bords de l'explosion. Je retenais ma respiration, Je voulais… que cela dure, c'est tout ce que j'espérais.

….

Après une longue demi-heure à savourer notre proximité, ma main marquée tremblante se posa sur les reins de Cassandra. Si elle se réveillais j'étais définitivement morte. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, à tâtons je découvrais alors de nouvelles cicatrices, des courbes plus féminines que je ne l'aurais pensée… par Mythal elle était divine. Jamais je n'avais palpée Si douce peau, muscles fermes, et se parfum naturel… s'en était trop. Vraiment trop, Je sentie mes cuisses se tendrent, s'en même toucher mes parties, Je me sentis palpiter, j'avais honte… comment pouvais je profiter de la situation… mais c'était trop pour moi. Alors que ma respiration devenait plus saccadée, Cassandra se mis à grogner, elle devait certainement rêver. Mais là vibration de son buste contre le mien eu raison de moi. Un orgasme maladroit m'échappa, mon buste se cambra en un douloureux spasme. J'étais contre, mais sa cuisse retombant entre les miennes avait achevée la chose. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Cassandra me regardais inexpressive, ayant relevée la tête lors de mon soubresaut...

….

Elle ne disait rien. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait sentie ma jouissance maculer sa cuisse. Mes tremblements poste-orgasmique accablant ma situation. Je transpirais et mon visage avait tourné au rose violacé. J'étais donc couleur tomate sous une seigneur chercheuse… probablement choquée, souillée et insultée.

Mon premier reflex fut de détourner le regard. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre.

Cassandra se redressa doucement, quand j'observa son corps musculeux, Je me surpris à sentir de nouvelles pulsions… et pas des moindres. Je tremblais comme une feuille, s'en était presque navrant.

*-Vous avez encore froids ?*

Je regardais autour de moi, observant le petit feu qu'elle avait allumé plus tôt ainsi que le cochard fumé.

*-... Je vais bien mieux… Merci.*

Je me redressais, attrapant une chemise, elle était trop large pour moi, et je me rendais compte rapidement qu'elle était à Cassandra, j'allais l'enlever mais elle m'arrêta aussitôt.

*-Garder la. Je vais découper le cochard et le remettre un peut que les braises. Reposez vous.*

Et c'est ce qu'elle fis, revêtissant son pantalon mauve habituel. Je la regardais faire en silence, curieusement, un sentiment de vide m'affectait. Je la désirais de nouveau près de moi, qu'elle égoïste j'étais…

Une fois rhabillée Cassandra sortie chercher du bois mort, me laissant manger seule. Elle n'avais fait aucune remarques… la gêne probablement. À quoi je m'attendais des embrassades enflammées ?

Je mâchonnais mollement quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Sera se jeta sur les restes de cochard, suivit de Varric, Iron et Dorian s'assit de chaque coté de ma personne.

*-ca sent le sexe et notre chère Inquisitrice porte la chemise de Cassandra. On ouvrent les paris ?* Proposait Dorian s'en se soucier de me voir l'assassiner sur place.

C'est idiot, mais je me mis à pleurer, tenant entre mes doigts un os curé du cochard. Dorian me pressa aussitôt contre lui.

*-Allons Tara je plaisantais… Hum. * Iron Bull et lui m'enlacèrent exagérément. Je sourit, Mais mon cœur lui était partagé, qu'est ce qui m'avais pris.

*-Moi tu vois Inq. Ce qui me fais chouiner c'est la magie . L' immatériel et quand Iron se met au fourneau. Ça n'a pas de prix !* Sera levait son poing, Le cognant contre celui d'Iron. Ils était complètement à coté de la plaque… et je les aimais pour ca.

*-Moi quand Bianca fricote avec d'autres… je parle de l'arbalète biensur… *souriant en coin, Varric me fit un clin d'œil rassurant.

*- Bien alors, puisque nous ouvrons tous notre cœur* Dit mélancoliquement Dorian d'une façon théâtrale sur mal jouée. *-il m'est arrivée de verser quelque larmes lors de séparation sentimentales… vous savez, Un premier sceptre qui se brise. Ça marque un mage pour la vie.*

Je sourit à leurs efforts. Puis vient visiblement le tour d'Iron Bull, qui me coconnais contre son buste musculeux dur comme la pierre, mais étrangement confortable.

*-J'ai chialé une fois. La rouquine avec qui je partageais ma couche, m'avais littéralement détruit le cul à coup de pommeau d'épée… une vrai malade…. Bon, J'ai jouis trois fois sans état d'âme… mais ma dignité à était complètement estropiée... *

Je me mis à rire joyeusement, que ce soit vrai ou non, ils était… parfaits en toutes circonstances.

Mais mon air morne revient au grand galop.

*-Il m'arrive de pleurer, Quand je fais de l'innocence d'une preux chevalière, une scène obscène et irréparable…* je me blottis contre Iron, mes cheveux blanc en haut du crâne tout ébouriffés, je crois que je ressemblais à une sorte de poussin fragile sur le moment, puisque Sera dit s'en attendre.

*-Pauvre poussin…*

Je me fit oublier dans les bras du Qunari, mes yeux perdues dans le vide. Quand Cassandra rentra je ne le l'entendis même pas. Je somnolais péniblement dans les bras du Qunari, torturée par la scène délectable et dérangeante de ma jouissance.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule, quand je levais les yeux, je croisa ceux noisette de la chercheuse. Elle me pris sous les aisselles, et me souleva avec une force surprenante. Combien de temps étais je rester là ? Iron c'était endormi assis, quand à moi, j'étais… dans les bras de Cassandra.

*-je vous est préparée une couche plus convenable. Inquisitrice.* Murmura t-elle, me portant comme une enfant. Je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou, mes larmes chutant contre son épaule couverte d'un tissu épais et doux.

Je me sentis basculer contre un lit moelleux, puis elle essuya mon visage du revers du pouce.

*- Vous êtes fatiguée… dormez, Je vous réveillerais tardivement. Ceci n'étant pas discutable Inquisitrice.*

*-Cassandra… tout à l'heure je…*

Elle me coupa la parole, posant son index ganté de cuir sur mes lèvres.

*-Silence Lavellan. Dormez à présente.*

J'étais troublée, Je me tournais dans le lit, l'esprit remplit d'incertitudes, mais le sommeil vient à moi plus tôt que prévue. Et je m'assoupis sans attendre.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS:

Le réveil fut relativement brutal. Le bois de la cabane se faisait briser par de grands coups de haches, d'épées et de dagues. Des grognements dignes des profondeurs vinrent à nos oreilles. J'entendis alors Cassandra hurler mon titre.

*-Inquisitrice, Inquisitrice…. TARA debout !*

Des hurlock était montaient ici pendant la nuit, l'aube se levait à peine, que les combats faisait déjà rage. Je me levais, prenant mon bâton machinalement, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne pris pas la peine de chercher mes compagnons. Il fallait que je sorte de la cabane, les hurlocks entraient par tous les trous, Dorian en avait brûlait quelques uns, Cassandra me rejoignis aussitôt, me couvrant de son bouclier. Sera était perchée sur un arbre, tirant sur ses bêtes, quand à Varric il était vers les montures les défendant fermement.

Alors que les bruits était assourdissants, je me retournais, dressant mon bâton vers les cieux, j'étais furieuse, frustrée de se réveil et de mes sentiments confus. Des charges électriques s'abattirent brusquement sur les hurlocks, l'odeur de viande cramée vient à nos narines rapidement, Sera en avait vu d'autre, mais elle ne sut retenir son haut-le-coeur, vomissant loin de mes pieds… nues. J'étais encore en chemise après tout.

J'entendis l'hennissement d'une de nos bête. L'étalon sombre était à terre, blessé mortellement. Cassandra se précipita au près de sa bête. Après quelques instants d'osculation le verdict fut de l'abattre.

….

Nous montions sur nos bêtes, enfin vêtues et lourdement équipés. Cassandra était livide. Elle n'aimais pas plus que cela me voir agir de façon si destructrice. Sera m'insulta copieusement, ayant eu la trouille d'avoir le cul grillé sur place, selon ces dires. J'étais sur mon grand hahl, le regard perdu, quand la voix de la chercheuse m'interpella.

*-hum, Oui ?* Dis-je bêtement, n'ayant rien écoutée.

*- Je n'ai plus de bêtes… Inquisitrice, il faudrait retourner à un campement et s'approvision…*

*- Nullement, montez. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et les hahls sont plus robustes qu'un simple cheval, ne faites pas de manières.* Ordonnais-je dans l'espoir d'êtres convaincante. Mais ma voix vacillait dangereusement.

S'en attendre, Cassandra se hissa sur ma monture, glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. Les hahls sont immenses, et pour peut qu'elle n'en ai jamais monter cela devait être déstabilisant. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, et débuta la marche en tête de ligne.

Il pleuvait de nouveau, Sera nous envoyait une couverture en pleine tête, c'était pratique mais gênant, Cassandra enroula celle-ci autour d'elle, et de moi, m'enlaçant dans ses bras, car il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Nous longions la plage rocailleuse. Je sentais sont souffle s'accélérer, j'aurais jurée sentir son nez frôler ma nuque, ses lèvres peut être ? Je devenais folle, c'était une goutte de pluie… probablement collant le long de ma nu… je sentis la douceur de ses lèvres rattraper celle-ci. D'accords… mon cerveau avais pris froids la veille…

Nous arrivions devant les grottes de lyrium rouge indiquée par Varric, juste a la lisière du Bois Trempé. À contre cœur je fris ralentir mon hahl. Puis nous sommes partient explorer les grottes aux armoiries naines.

… une fois le lyrium et les ennemis détruits. Notre mission ici était close. J'écrivais sur un petit parchemin la grotte indiquée par les Astariums que j'avais étudiée la veille. Mes hommes de l'inquisition s'en chargeraient.

Nous montions de nouveau le campement à la Solitude des Tempêtes. Il fallait se ravitailler et livrer mon rapport. Chacun dormait dans sa tente, s'en compter Varric Sera Dorian et Iron qui jouais à un jeu d'argent sous une des tente.

Cassandra n'avait dis mot depuis l'attaque des hurlocks.

Là, elle était partie observer les écumes, en solitaire. C'était stupide, mais je voulais le consoler… consoler de quoi ? Après tout si elle dormais peut importe.

J'hésita un certain temps, puis je décidais qu'il en était assez d'attendre. Entourée de notre couverture de voyage, Je la rejoignis entre les roches aux formes octogonale surprenantes. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne, je passa mon bras sur ses épaules, la forçant à rejoindre la chaleur de la couverture.

*-La mer est t'elle de meilleure compagnie seigneur chercheuse ?* Demandais-je la voix irréfutablement tremblante.

*- Non Inquisitrice. J'avais besoin de recul. Vous m'avais fais une peur bleu. Ne prenez plus de risques inconcevables je vous en pris. Vous êtes l'inquisitrice. Notre espoir, La meneuse de l'inquisition… réfléchissez avant d'agir. Vous me voulez conseillère, alors réfléchissez à vos actes et écoutez votre aînée.* ça voix était glaciale, j'aurais jurée qu'elle avait pleurée avant que je n'arrive. J'avais des responsabilités et je jouais avec, celà jouait sérieusement sur son sang-froids.

*-j'ai étais imprudente… excusez moi since….*

La couverture tomba sur les roches humides, lorsque les lèvres de Cassandra s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, ses mains fermes s'était posées sur mes épaules, Le baiser était dur, ferme, Elle était furieuse contre moi, Et n'arrivait plus à se détacher. Sur instants, Je ne savais même plus comment bouger mon petit orteil. Alors que le son des écumes, se fracassant contre les falaises s'estompait, j'observais de près les paupières closes de Cassandra. Mes mains remontèrent tremblantes au creux de son dos, Et avant que je ne l'attire à moi. Elle me repoussa, s'éloignant de quelques pas en me tournant le dos. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça… pas comme ça, pas maintenant…

*-Partez. .. PARTEZ !*

Je lui obéis, Le cerveau fracassé, Le corps fatigué, marchant sous une pluie accablante. Comment pouvait elle être aussi cruelle. Dorian qui arrivait en courant vers moi. Perdit aussitôt sont sourire en me voyant en larme, épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Il me réceptionna , me soulevant, m'emmenant dans une tente libre pour me coucher.

….

De retour à Fort-céleste. Une distance subsistait entre moi et Cassandra. J'ignorais les questions à ce sujet, malgré l'inquiétude de notre entourage. Je m'enfermais dans mes appartements, travaillant avec acharnement. Régulièrement l'ambassadrice me couchais, après m'avoir retrouvée plusieurs fois assoupie sur ma paperasse.

Quinze jours interminables après notre retour, alors que ma bougies se laissait consumer inévitablement, ma tête s'écrasa sur un document sujet à notre influence en Orlais.

J'avais bue… seule et dépitée. J'entendais la voix de l'ambassadrice s'exclamer. Puis partir en courant chercher de l'aide.

Je me soulevais sur mes deux jambes… d'accords, je comprenais mieux, du vin et de la liqueur avait coulés généreusement sur mes documents. J'allais tant bien que mal vers les escaliers pour descendre, mais je vis l'ambassadrice revenir vers moi, en compagnie d'une grande silhouette.

Alors qu'elles m'arrivaient dessus, Je reculais instinctivement, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, Je me balançais de droite à gauche cherchant mes repaires. Je vis nettement le visage de Cassandra se rapprocher, par instinct je me suspendis a son cou lamentablement, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentis irrésistible, presque charmante, mais je ressemblais certainement plus à un poussin après une bataille aquatique, sisi c'est possible...

*- Vous zêtes vee…nu… revanche, me baiser ?* demandais-je subtilement en plissant les yeux, certaine que mon air suspicieux ferrait des ravages.

Je senti la gêne de l'ambassadrice se faire à nos côtés, puis je sentis mon corps s'envoler vers les cieux et… non, c'était Cassandra qui me soulevait pour m'amener jusqu'à ma couche.

…

J'ouvrais mollement mes yeux, j'étais contre une veste chaude et rassurante. En levant mon regard, Je voyais un visage somptueux, carrer, parfait. Cassandra Pantaghast était là, assoupie sur mes draps, j'étais dévêtue probablement pour un bon sommeil. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau en cet instant, Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'agir, Je m'avançais et doucement pris le risque de baiser sa lèvres inférieure… elle ne réagissait pas, alors je décidais qu'il était temps de me venger… j'avançais mes lèvres de nouveau, baisant à plusieurs reprises les siennes, c'était grisants, mon entre jambe fut irrémédiablement réceptif. Très vite je me mis à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lentement, Si elle se réveillait … alors que ma température grimpais, Je me pétrifia, ses yeux noisette me fixaient, dans un silence pesant. Mes lèvres étais nouées aux siennes, Mais elle ne rétorqua pas. Si ce n'est cette magistrale gifle en pleine poire.

Soudain je me réveilla pour de bon, car le mal de crâne suite à l'ivresse de la veille n'avait lui, rien d'un fantasme.

Cassandra et Joséphine attendais toutes deux devant ma cheminée. J'entendais donc le sujet de leur échange à voix basses.

*-je sais ce qu'il en est Joséphine. Cependant je ne me sent pas capable d'avancer sur cette voie… pas comme ça, Pas ici, il y à trop à faire pour que je ne m'attarde… et tu sais déjà ô combien mon passé houleux au niveau des prétendant est pitoyable. J'ai même cassée le bras de l'un d'eux un jour… enfin c'était un accident. Presque.* Cassandra se grattait la nuque, réfléchissant, avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, l'ambassadrice rétorquait déjà.

*-Il y à assumer comme une grande, Et faire profil bas comme une enfant. C'est probablement gênant, Mais parler avec elle ne coûte rien… écoutez, sans cela votre mauvaise entente se répercute de trop au sain même de l'inquisition. Lélianna à l'heure actuelle rassure notre communauté, au lieu de travailler sur nos nouvelles missives de l'agent Harding. Cela ne peut plus durer, trois semaines Cassandra.* Joséphine caressait le bras de la Seigneur chercheuse comme pour l'encourager. *-Vous savez ce qu'il en est, maintenant agissez en tant que tel…*

*-Hum Hum.* Dis-je comme pour aider Cassandra à s'échapper du dialogue houleux. Argumenter avec l'ambassadrice Entivane était une perte de temps, Elle était bien trop avancée sur n'importe quel adversaire.

Cassandra vient alors près du lit. Demandant d'un geste de la main, de s'asseoir sur le lit. J'hochais immédiatement du chef pour le lui accorder. J'observais Joséphine du coin de l'œil, qui me salua poliment avant de prendre congés.

*-Inquisitrice. Se noyer dans l'ivresse n'aboutis habituellement à rien de bon. Quand bien même cela saurait soulager de vos préoccupations, comme diriger une organisation aussi conséquente que l'inquisition, Ou bien encore porter la marque de la Divine…. Ou Coripheus. Peut importe vos tracas, voyez de l'avant. Comment pourrions nous-vous aider à franchir se cap ?* Elle pris ma main, s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, puis m'observait avec inquiétude.

*- Si vous avez un reproche à me faire. Regardez Vous dans la glace. Vous ne verrez qu'une femme troublée, frustrée et castratrice autant pour les hommes que les femmes. Maintenant laissez moi !* j'enlevais ma main de son étreinte. Je lui en voulais, Pour tout ceci.. Ou je m'en voulais…

Cassandra se leva doucement, avant de m'observer par-dessus son épaule.

*-Pour ce qui c'est produit à la Côté Orageuse… sachez que je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Vous savez comme moi que se genre de choses ne m'attirent en rien. Je suis une combattante pas une…*

*-Vous ne trouve pas les mots ?* Répondis-je avec ironie.

Elle m'observait incrédule. Peut hâte à répondre dans l'immédiat. Avant de poursuivre, La voix moins assurée.

*-Inquisitrice. Ce n'est pas..*

*-Ce que vous voulez dire. Je connais la chanson. Vous pouvez disposer maîtresse chercheuse. Nous nous verrons après mon conseil du midi.*

À ses mots, Cassandra tourna les talons, et je l'entendis descendre les marches, avant de claquer la porte. Vexée ? En avait elle seulement le droit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE:

Après un repas frugal, Et une courte étude matinale en compagnie de Solas et Morrigan. Je partais aux écuries pour que le palefrenier se charge d'équiper nos bêtes pour un long voyages. En effet, notre prochaine destination était les portes Du Ponant, notre affaire là-bas consistait à éradiquer un Dragon-sire pour permettre à nos cargaisons de reprendre le travail. C'était une mission suicide, mais j'avais besoin de cela pour me remettre les idées au clair. Une façon comme une autre de retourner sur le droit chemin pour la meneuse que j'étais, en tous points déterminée.

Je convoquais mes compagnons à la caserne de Fort-céleste en fin de matinée, Cassandra n'était pas conviée au départ. Je devais subir tout le long de ma réunion, l'implacable regard accusateur de Joséphine.

Sera, Iron Bull, Solas, Blackwall, Dorian, Vivienne, Varric et la Charge d'Iron au complet était réquisitionnés. La Grande enchanteresse Fiona nous accorda la présence de quelques apostats volontaires. Ainsi que des herbes médicinales pour apaiser les douleurs oculaire, la chaleur et mon albinisme n'allait pas rendre le voyage plaisant. Mais j'étais l'Inquisitrice, Je devais être en tête de troupe. Alors que tout le monde se préparaient, Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, ainsi qu'un fort parfum Entivane.

*-Joséphine…* Dis-je d'un ton lasse.

*-Elle-même Inquisitrice. Vous… vous n'escompter pas laisser une amie chère comme dernière roue du carrosse ?*

*-Un. Et c'est Cole, Il ne vient pas, car il traverse une période instable, j'en est discutée avec…*

Coupée par une Entivane probablement furieuse.

*-Inquisitrice… ne me prenais pas pour une dernière née. Je parles évidement de notre seigneur chercheuse Cassandra ! Comment osez vous vous passer de son dévouement, Elle qui sacrifierais tout à la charge de l'inquisition… nous parlons là d'un Dragon-sire… et d'un maître Pantaghast. Vous ne pouvez pas là laisser ici. Ce n'est pas juste !*

Je l'observais, quelque peut surprise de l'ardeur actuellement utilisée par notre calme et réfléchie Entivane. Elle me surprendrait toujours, quelque soit les circonstances.

*-Bien. Puisque Vous savez Si bien argumenter le poste de Dame Pantaghast. Je vous invite à aller lui ordonner, de la part de l'Inquisitrice bien entendu, qu'elle vienne atteler un cheval, puisque le sien est mortl lamentablement lors de notre dernier périple. Ceci dans les plus brefs délais, nous serrons partis avant le soir.*

*-Merci Inquisitrice.*

…

Nous étions sur les chemins depuis maintenant quatre longues semaines. Passer de neiges à sable implacable fut une véritable épreuve. Je croyais même avoir aperçut un Iron Bull faiblir comme la première des jouvencelle.

Lorsque le fort de l'aile Du griffon fut visible. Un élan de courage traversa notre petite troupe. Nous étions arrivés, Je devais impérativement m'imposer, les apparences comptais pour beaucoup. Le soleil avait rendue ma peau sèche, mes lèvres fissurées et saignantes, les mains sèches comme les quelques pierres rougeoyantes de la région Du Ponant. Frappant les flans de mon hahl, je m'élançais en tête du groupe. Dévalant la dune, laissant une traînée orangée derrière moi. Les bois de ma monture imposant de sa prestance, aucun adversaire raisonnable n'aurait eu le courage de s'interposer.

Sera fut la première à me suivre, J'entendis un vacarme derrière moi, les mages, La Charge, mes compagnons c'était lançaient, nous arrivions devant les portes du fort. Les soldats de l'Inquisition nous observaient depuis les remparts, d'autres s'attroupaient pour observer celle qui portait la marque. L'Inquisitrice. J'étais admirée, jaugée, Je lisais de la peur, une crainte palpable, certains ne m'avait jamais approchée, Je me rendais compte à quel point j'inspirais le respect la peur la foie. Moi qui n'avais rien demandée au fin fond de mon village Dalatien. Je vis un jeune soldat s'approcher, les bois de mon hahl lui faisant de l'ombre, Je crue voir des larmes lorsqu'il aperçut la marque scintillant au creux de ma main, Je la levait alors, mes hommes s'accroupirent à l'unissons, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Je me retournais vers ma troupe, tous avait la tête baissée respectant l'instant que mes soldats m'offrait en reconnaissance. Mes lèvres blessées par la chaleur viscérale du lieu, se mouvaient douloureusement. Ma voix fut étonnement plus puissante que je ne m'en serait crue capable.

*-Je suis fière aujourd'hui d'être arrivée a l'Aile du Griffon, vous avez tenue le fort depuis sa reprise, pour cela je vous serais, moi, l'Inquisitrice, éternellement reconnaissante ! N'ayez plus peur mes amis, Le dragon-sire qui loge en ces terres arides, n'est rien de plus qu'une bête faite d'os et de chair comme nous! J'en fais la promesse, l'animal sera mort avant même d'avoir vue l'éclat divin de ma marque. Qu'Andrasté nous protège !* Un éclat jovial éclata dans les rangs. Je ne croyais que trop peut en Andrasté, mais les hommes avait besoin d'entendre ses paroles. Je descendis du hahl, traversant les rangées de soldats, certains me touchait l'épaule, d'autres le bras, quelques un hurlait mon nom, Ou mon titre. Je montais les marches me dirigeant vers le commandement du fort, en chemin je tapotais l'épaule d'un Jeune soldat, qui me regardais comme si Andrasté elle-même avait pris ma place. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons en miaulant un maigre et fébrile. #-vous… vous avez vue elle… elle ma touchée la marque… l'Inquisitrice*

….

Après un rapport détaillé, j'avais besoin de m'isoler le temps que ma troupe s'installe, et ne se repose. La nuit tombait, Mais là, au loin, m'attendais cette bête. J'observais du haut des remparts l'étendue infinie des canyons, crevasses colossales, et dunes à perte de vue.

Le vent frais me soulageais des douleurs implacables du voyage. J'étais affaiblie. Affaiblie mais furieuse, Ce monstre s'était attaqué à mes hommes, ceux qui avait foie en moi, Pour cela il allait périr de ma main, aussi monstrueux soit-il.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Je pris mon bâton, descendis à la caserne au lieu d'entraînement. Un éclair frappas les mannequins, surprenant la foule de soldats et une partie de ma troupe qui mangeaient non loin, la plus part de levèrent. Juste pour voir ce dont était capable l'Inquisitrice.

Un enchaînement violacé frappa les cibles, illuminant la court, j'avançais vers le centre, détruisant les cibles part dizaines. mon bâton tournant entre mes mains, mon veston de cuir d'Alvaar virevoltant à chacun de mes gestes. Je levait ma main, serrant mon bâton d'une poigne de fer, des chocs frénétiques verdâtres s'abattaient sur les cibles, les vibrations fut-elles que je sentais l'admiration et la crainte envahir mon entourage. La magie des failles m'avait complètement submergée, ceci n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que le Dragon-sire allait subir.

Quand je m'arrêta, une odeur de cramé remontait à nos narines, j'avais anéantis en quelques instants toutes les cibles, mannequins, bottes de foins, planches… il ne restait que les cendres et une apaise lueur verdâtre virevoltant autour de moi. Lorsque je me retournais, l'acclamation fut-elle que je faillit en perdre l'ouïe.

Tous riais aux éclats, fiers de leur meneuse, Sera en tête vantait mes mérites, Varric débutait des paris dragon contre Inquisitrice. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais ravis… jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de la Seigneur chercheuse.

Cassandra était en haut des remparts, me scrutant, son regard était sévère glacial.. Accusateur. Je décidais que mon humeur n'irait pas dans son sens, Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir principal, Et levais ma chope, débutant de chanter la chanson qui relatait avec justesse la vie et manières de Sera. Tous chantèrent sous les rires moqueur de Varric et Dorian, suivit d'un Iron Bull déjà ivre mort.

...

La soirée était festive, Crem de la Charge d'Iron Bull s'approchait de moi. J'avais ouïe dire qu'elle avait un faible pour les femmes, et mon allure légèrement garçonne jouait en ma faveur sur mes penchant affectifs, on lisait en moi comme dans un livre. Je n'avais pas le cœur a refuser une danse, Et je me surpris à prendre plaisir à suivre ses pas. Étais ce l'ivresse ? Non, certainement pas, Je devais assumer mes actes, Je prenais par la taille mon amie et nous dansions alors… je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas quittée ses bras de la soirée, notre valses ou les danses moins reluisantes, duraient sans fin. Alors que les soldats chantaient une hymne de l'Inquisition, je sentais la poigne de Crem se raffermir contre mes reins, nous allions plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, tournoyant entre mes soldats dansants, Je sentais sont visage proche du mien, nos regards se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Je me pinçais les lèvres, j'allais l'embrasser, Je le devais, comment faire autrement ? Alors que je me sentais faiblir entre ses bras, un raclement de gorge m'interpella.

Crem s'écarta brusquement, et je me sentis emporter par une poigne ferme, autoritaire. Nous dansions Oui, Mais c'était un duel, Cassandra était arrivée de null part, imposant sa poigne d'acier contre mes reins. Ses yeux me fusillait du regard, nous nous déplacions plus vite, j'avais mal, je crois... mes pieds suivaient frénétiquement ceux de la Seigneur chercheuse. Je cherchais désespérément un appuis, elle ne me laissais aucune chance. Quand je me sentis partir, Elle me blottit contre elle, cachant mon visage contre son cou perlé de sueur, nous faisant valser jusqu'à que nous ne soyons plus visibles des autres.

Soudainement elle m'entraîna en trottinant dans un des couloir du fort, Je la suivais maladroitement, mon regard embrumé par l'alcool. Quand J'entendis une porte se clore derrière moi, j'étais dans ce qui semblait une chambre emménagée pour un haut gradé... Celle de Cassandra ou la mienne.

*-Inquisitrice qu'est ce qui vous prends ?!*

Je sentis mon corps se soulever contre le mur de pierre, Cassandra me soulevant par le col. Une gifle plus sonore que douloureuse vient s'abattre sur ma joue droite. Je trébucha et chuta lamentablement sur le lit. Je me retournais et vis une expression de terreur s'afficher sur le visage de Cassandra.

*-D'abords vous détruisez la moitié de la caserne, ensuite vous-vous saoulez avec vos hommes, puis vous faite du gringue à une de nos alliée… bon sang Inquisitrice ressaisissez Vous. !*

*-C'est pas par ce que vous êtes une frustrée refoulée, incapable d'assumer ses penchants pour une Dalatienne apostate qui plus est… votre foutue supérieure, qu'il faut agir hystériquement au moindre danses partagées avec Crem… ou une autres d'ailleurs… Vous ai-je dis que la fille de notre palefrenier m'envoie régulièrement des missives d'amour ? Ou n'avez vous donc pas complétée correctement votre dossier sur moi, maître chercheuse ?*

*-Vous alliez l'embrasser !* Cria t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité en vue de son expression, avant de rajouter faiblement. *- Devant… tout le monde, Je ne pouvais laisser votre réputatio…*

Je me redressais chancelante serte, mais debout et fière de l'être.

*-Commencez par vous occuper de la votre réputation, rigide Pantaghast et foutez Moi définitivement la paix !*

Ce que je vis me retourna littéralement l'estomac. Mon amie, ma conseillère, et la femme dure mais sincère qu'elle était pour moi, se brisais en éclats sous mes yeux. Et ce n'était pas un mirage d'alcool, de vraies authentiques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je me mis alors à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte, si il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait bien m'affaiblir c'était elle, cette foutue Pantaghast.

*-Dites Moi ce que je dois faire avec vous… dites moi comment vous aimer sans l'être jamais en retour… je ne suis qu'un caprice passager, votre baiser au Côtes Orageuses… n'étais que futilité capricieuse… Pantaghast…. Cassandra… comment puis-je espérer sortir de cette souffrance, alors que vous me laissez dans le doute perpétuel… je vous aimes. Je vous aimes depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés à Darse, je ne pensais cas deux choses, sauver ses pauvres gens et allant droit à la mort, et espérer un avenir meilleur pour vous. Alors… * Je me mis à genoux devant elle, espérant la Clémence de mes dieux ou celle d'Andrasté au point où j'en étais, peut m'importe d'être honteuse sous ses yeux. *Si… Si c'est le fait que je suis une femme, une apostate… ou bien encore une Dalatienne qui Vous dérange, Je ne vous toucherais pas… je saurais vivre chastement, si c'est le prix à payer pour me réveiller chaque matins à vos côtés…, alors prenez moi comme compagne. Mais ne jouez pas de mes sentiments Cassandra. *je me relevais en douceur, Et je lue avec fierté des étincelles dans son regard noisette. *-Cassandra… Si vous… Si vous vous demandez encore ce que vous ressentez prenez tout votre temps. Mais laissez moi une chance de vous aimer, sans enfreindre vos règles. Imposez moi les.. Je vous le jure, ma Dame. Que mon amour pour vous est inébranlable… et si je dois attendre des années, Je le ferrais… je me ferrais un plaisir d'enterrer Coripheus de nos mains, pour espérer un avenir avec Vous…*

Je m'approchais alors doucement, posant mes mains sur les siennes, au lieu de la brusquer, de la rebuter par un acte qu'elle n'assumait pas, Je décidais de doucement l'éteindre. Lui murmurant de petites choses à l'oreille.

*- Restez ici cette nuit… j'ai besoin de vos bras avant l'affrontement… je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, alors aimons nous ainsi. Juste… Vous et moi. Sans gêne aucune.*

*-Tara… * Me répondit-elle tremblante. Elle n'arrivait pas à poursuivre, Et je ne la forçait pas. Doucement, je retirais mes vêtements, Je lui tournais le dos pour ne pas la perturber, la gêner, voir la dégoûter. Je me couchais sagement sous les draps, Et pris une potion de Vivienne pour calmer les effets de la gueule de bois qui m'attendait demain. À ma grande surprise Cassandra retira absolument tout, inutile de préciser que les lueurs lunaire caressant ses formes, mirent le feu à mes entrailles. Je sentis un creux se faire dans le matelas, Elle pesait son poids ma guerrière… ma protectrice. Doucement, Je viens malaxer sa nuque tendue, puis l'invita à silence à poser sa tête sur mon sein. Ce qu'elle fit, tout en douceur. Son souffle caressait étroitement mon mamelon, et je priais Mythal qu'elle ne m'épargne de mes propres désirs. J'étais plus qu'heureuse sur l'instant. Je finis Néanmoins par m'assoupir, ma dulcinée contre moi…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

Le soleil venait s'immiscer jalousement entre moi et Cassandra. Elle dormait à poings fermés. J'étais a présent sur elle, caressant le contour d'un de ses mamelon, il avait durcit à mes attentions. Je souriais béatement, j'observais la douceur qui émanait de mon amante… enfin compagne chaste nuance. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent mollement, Et elle me souriait en douceur. Je m'avançais sur elle, Et vient poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était humide, tiède chaud et agréable. Je trouvais là tout le confort et l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin.

Mes reins était brûlants, Cassandra devait sentir mon désir grimper en flèche mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me laissais glisser sur le coté avant de souffrir de se désir palpable. Cassandra se mis sur moi, du moins en partie, Elle se soutenais de son coude, caressant mon épiderme entre mes seins.

Puis après un instant de repos, Je trouvais une aura de peine chez l'humaine.

*-Cassandra ?*

*-Je me rappelle d'Anthony. Mon aîné. Le fait d'être ici, là, prête à affronter un Dragon… s'en est presque rageant. Pourquoi moi et pas lui. Je sais a quel point cela peut sembler stupide, mais cette idée me ronge, et plus le temps passe, plus les regrets viennent. *

Cassandra bascula sur le dos, posant son avant bras sur son front, il était déroutant d'observer a quel point elle était honteusement mise en avant, elle et ses formes. Et je tentais avec peine de voiler ces mauvaises pensées.

Je me tournais donc vers elle, lui souriant.

*-Votre frère était un Pantaghast. Un véritable chasseur, et vous l'êtes tout autant. Vous serez en tête de ligne, je vous en fais la promesse.* Dis-je, avec une légère sensation de remord. Comment pouvais-je la laisser aller droit à la mort.

*-Vous doutez. Inquisitrice.* A ses mots, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir au bords du lit, la couverture de maigre fortune, laissant apercevoir son dos, marqué de quelques balafres soigneusement placées de ci de là.

*-Je ne doute pas de vos atours Seigneur Chercheuse. Mais de notre stratège. Je me suis quelque peut précipitée en offrant la victoire d'avance a mes hommes, mais les pertes serrons lourdes.*

Je me redressais à mon tour, contournant le lit. Je sentis la chaleur effleurer mon dos, lorsque je me mis face à Cassandra. Je n'avais guère de pudeur, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, cependant elle eu le reflex sordide de couvrir ses seins de son bras.

*-Je ne vais pas vous sautez dessus...* Lui dis-je, quelque peut dépitée.

*-Je sais bien. Celà n'a rien avoir, je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de me lever en compagnie...* Cassandra se redressa, voilant toujours ses cimes, elle vient néanmoins m'embrasser, timidement. S'en était presque mignon, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et débute, a mon grand regret, de se revêtir.

Alors que je rajustais ma ceinture, un vacarme assourdissant raisonna d'entre les murs de la forteresse, suivit d'un rugissement a la limite du supportable. Mon ouïe d'Elfe fut mon handicap, je tombais a terre, m'agrippant les oreilles pour que cela cesse. Cassandra enfila son bouclier a son bras, se jeta par dessus le lit, pour me couvrir, quelques pierres du plafond se détachèrent, se brisant en éclats au sol, l'une nous frôlant de peut.

Nous échangions un regard terrifié, sans attendre, Cassandra s'écarta pour enfoncer la porte, et nous sortir de là. Dans les couloirs les voix de mes hommes raisonnaient, quand Dorian arriva précipitamment d'un des rempart.

*-Inquisitrice, le Dragon! Au dessus de la forteresse!* Criait-il, tenant son bâton dans une main, un bouclier dans l'autre, pour repousser les quelques débris chutant en sa direction. Cassandra m'agrippait par le bras, me tirant en sa direction quand une roche manqua de me fendre le crâne. S'en suivit une course, sous les éboulements, le cris de la bête fendant mon ouîe tel une dague en pleine tête, je m'effondrais encore, certaine que mon cervelet aller exploser.

Tout trois, nous traversions les corridor de roches, arrivant en haut des remparts. La bête a cornes, battait des ailes a une centaines de pieds en hauteur de notre forteresse. Faisant de l'ombre a la plupart des soldats, qui s'agitaient pour armer les armes de siège, en direction de la créature. Il était d'un rouge sang orangé sur les bordures d'écailles, un turquoise somptueux se dessinant sous son ventre et gorge, jamais je n'avais vue pareille bête de légende, il était trop beau pour être vrai me disais-je, comment l'abattre sans regrets.

Lorsque mon regard se baissa, je vis des dizaines de soldats, broyés, bullés, réduit à l'état de masse de fer et de chair informe. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour trouver pareille raison a sa mort.

Je trouvais avec soulagement Sera, aidant Varric a se sortir d'un tas de débris. Iron-Bull et la Charge était déjà sur leurs montures, se frayant un chemin hors de la forteresse. Ils hurlaient, fort, probablement pour offrir une diversion, et sortir la bête d'au dessus du fort. Je fonçais vers mon Hahl, ordonnant aux soldats d'aller s'abriter, leurs armes n'arriveraient de toute façon, pas à l'atteindre en verticale.

Cassandra monta avec moi sans attendre une quelconque autorisation de ma part, brandissant son bouclier de l'Inquisition sur ma gauche, me protégeant fermement. Solas et Morrigan formaient un bouclier fait d'une magie plus ou moins sombre. Ensembles, ils arriveraient certainement a sauver les soldats. Certains mages qui nous avait accompagnaient, aidaient à la tâche, soit pour soigner les blessés, soit pour monter la protection magique au dessus du fort.

Nous chargions vers l'entrée, mon hahl sautant par dessus les débris, pour suivre la course de la charge, le dragon les suivait, crachant ses flammes aux cul de leurs montures. Puis la Charge se dispersa, perturbant la traque que le Dragon-Sire menait tant bien que mal.

*-Où allez-vous, Inquisitrice?!*

La seigneur chercheuse, tenais fermement mes hanches, levant le bouclier sur ma gauche, espérant saisir un fragment de mes pensée sur l'instant.

*-Tuer cette bête!* Répondis-je avec fermeté. Et probablement un peut d'idiotie.

Cassandra eu le seul reflex de s'agripper plus fermement encore, lorsque notre hahl sautait pour avancer au plus vite dans se sable, déjà brûlant, malgré le soleil a peine levé d'une heure.

Nous avancions a grande enjambées, mon hahls bavant une salive blanche et patteuse, je le poussais a bout, lorsque je compris que nous étions seules, ma rage m'avait aveuglée. Je freinais ma bête, me tournant vers Cassandra, qui m'observais incrédule, les lèvres séchées par la chaleur.

*-Où...?*

Demandais-je, avant de me rendre compte, que nous nous étions trop éloignées, la Charge n'était plus en vue, et le dragon aussi. Ce qui rendait la situation plus angoissante encore, c'est que le sable avait déjà recouvert nos traces.

J'entrepris d'amener mon hahls sous un coin d'ombre, par chance une oasis de très petite envergure était là, logeant à l'ombre d'une falaise rocheuse. Je m'assis près de l'eau, mouillant mon visage, ébouriffant ma courte tignasse d'argent, avant d'observer de mes yeux rougies la seigneur chercheuse. Elle était... pour le moins désemparée.

*-Nous sommes nul part ma Dame.* Me répondit-elle avec lassitude. La sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, me rappelait Ô combien cette femme pouvait être... sensuelle. Elle m'observait avec un regard interrogateur, j'étais en train de mordre mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, suivant du regard les gouttelettes. C'est a cet instant précis que je compris, j'étais une éternelle perverse...

Je ne sais si c'était un mirage, mais j'aperçus un sourire a ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour évaluer où nous pouvions nous trouver.

Après une heure de repos a l'ombre, et une réserve d'eau refaite, je montais de nouveau mon hahl, il était, je le craint, rancunier. Mouftant colérique lorsque je le chevauchais.

*-Il a votre caractère.* Ne put s'empêcher de préciser Cassandra avant de monter. D'après elle, nous n'étions pas loin du campement du Chercheur. Un homme brave, un peut à côté de la plaque, mais je l'appréciais. Il était expert en draconologie, et je l'avais aidée par le passer a étudier la bête, qui, aujourd'hui, était mon ennemi.

Nous chevauchions a travers les dunes, et falaises rougeâtres. La poigne de Cassandra me tenait bien trop chaud, la sueur collait a nos équipements, pourtant, je tâchais de garder une certaine prestance. Il y avait une femme a courtiser dans les parages après tout... c'était mal partie néanmoins...

Lorsque nous arrivions au campement du Chercheur, la Charge était là au complet, ainsi que nos compagnons, Sera, Varric, Dorian, Blackwall...etc.

Je descendais du hahl, et je du réceptionner une Sera surexcitée, elle sauta même au cou de Cassandra, ce qui lança une vague de rires parmi le groupe. Cassandra reposa l'elfine, mais lui décrocha finalement un sourire tendue, adorablement coincée qu'elle était.

*-Alors Inq, on fricote avec la Seigneur Chercheuse pendant que nous, braves Inquisition, on se prépare à l'attaque... à bah bien la meneuse, bien!* Me sermonna Sera, sautillant près de moi, bras dessus bras dessous.

Crem me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fit sans attendre, nous nous écartions pour m'expliquer le plan d'Iron-Bull. Dans les grandes lignes c'était du... on foncent, et on frappent.

Cependant j'observais une certaine gêne chez Crem. Par acquis de conscience, et surtout par ce que je savais le pourquoi du comment, je lui demandais alors:

*- Pour hier...*

*-Ca n'a aucune importance Inquisitrice... Je m'efforce de courtiser Sera, et vous brisez ça en quelques instants... donc, oui je vous en veux, et oui j'avais envie de vous embrasser. On passent a autre chose?* Me dit-elle sèchement.

Un rire franc m'échappa.

*-Sera?* Demandais-je amusée.

*-Oui.*

*-Je vous donnerais un coup de main, entre vous et moi, vous avez toutes vos chances, si elle apprends que... et bien. Que vous n'avez pas le service trois pièces.*

Crem me sourit finalement.

*-Haé... Merci Patronne.* Elle me serra la main avec fermeté, avant de rejoindre les autres. Une Pantaghast était derrière nous, quand elle croisa mon regard elle s'invita, les bras dans son dos.

Puis, après un instant interminable de silence.

*-Vous et Crem?*

Je souriais. Jalouse? Ne rêvons pas...

* vous?*

*-Moi?* Demanda t-elle, courbant ses sourcils habituellement froncés.

*-Oui vous et moi?* Demandais-je, comme si de rien n'était.

*-Oui. Sans hésitations.* Dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons, et me laisser dans l'incrédulité, et la surprise la plus totale. Je l'observais partir vers les autres, bon sang qu'elle m'énervais à être si... si foutrement parfaite.

...

Quand je reviens au campement, la Charge s'entraînait durement, Sera assise avec Varric Dorian et Iron Bull, se disputaient pour savoir, qui de la Charge avec le cul le mieux monté. Quand je passais près d'eux, Iron-Bull lâcha un.

*-Cependant aucun ne rivalise avec le sien.*

Varric ajouta un maigre, mais audible.

*-Propriété Pantaghast, ferme la donc Iron.*

Quand à Sera, et bien elle se contenta de se lever, pour venir me claquer les fesses, et aller droit s'entraîner avec les autres... qu'est-ce que j'avais bien put faire aux Dieux pour mériter ça, que Mythal me réponde... En parlant de ça...

*-Morrigan et Solas ne sont pas venues?*

*-Ils sont à défendre le fort Madame. Avec les Mages.* Me répondit une elfe de la Charge.

*-Donc... je suis, avec mon fidèle Dorian.* Dis-je avec ironie.*-La seule mage?*

*-La Charge en comprends, mais... Oui peut de magie m'dame.*

*-Bien... nous allons les attendre, envoyez un feu de détresse Ser Pantaghast.* Dis-je en lui passant derrière, n'oubliant pas de lui pincer se joli fessier ferme... le soleil avait certainement grillé le peut de cerveau qu'il me restait, l'influence de Sera ça...

Cassandra tenta d'ignorer mon audace, et partis allumer se feu, envoyait directement dans les cieux. Puis je pris connaissance des déplacements du Dragon.

...

L'attente était interminable... alourdie par les monologues de notre chercheur spécialisé en draconologie. J'étais assise à côté de Cassandra, nous partagions un maigre repas à base de bouillon trop chaud et de pain trempé trop dur... mais sa main ferme sur ma cuisse, me réconfortait suffisamment. Elle ne l'enleva pas quand Sera et Crem nous retrouvèrent, Varric et Dorian déjà avec nous.

*-Salutations mes cochons.* S'annonça Sera avec toute l'élégance donc elle faisait preuve. Crem lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

*-On vient partager pitance, mes Dames.* Faisant une révérence exagérée avec Sera pour moi et Cassandra.

Pour une fois, et c'était rare, Cassandra se mit a rire, de vive voix.

*-Il semblerait que l'attaque imminente d'un dragon anime chez vous de la joie Cassandra? Je ne vous comprendrez jamais.* Dit Varric, mi dépité mi amusé, en reluquant de trop près la main de ma compagne sur ma cuisse.

Je viens alors frotter docilement le dos de celle ci, avant de me souvenir avec peine qu'elle n'enleverais jamais se foutu plastron assommeur d'Inquisitrice.

*-Cassandra sera en première ligne aujourd'hui... comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais outre le fait qu'elle soit une experte en défense. Cette victoire lui reviendra en grande partie, c'est une Pantaghast, et de sur-crois, une véritable chasseuse de Dragon. Alors, c'est le moment de faire ses preuves. Et je lui fais toute confiance.* Dis-je, en croisant le regard de Cassandra, et j'y lue de la reconnaissance. Ainsi qu'une pointe de surprise.

*-Merci. Je tâcherais de faire honneur a votre confiance Tara.*

Je souris de plus belle, lorsque mon prénom marquait les lèvres de Cassandra.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX

Quand les mages arrivaient, je remarquais une cavalière en plus. Deux à vrai dire. Hawke et Merril.

Hawke était une guerrière que je respectais, plus que tout, je l'admirais, sa vie n'avait pas était simple, et ne le serais jamais. Quand Merril mis pieds à terre, j'eu le reflex de m'abaisser pour la saluer, elle n'avais rien de la timide et complexée Dalatienne, dont la légende parlait à ses débuts. Elle était... imposante, de par son charisme naturel. Hawk s'avança ébouriffant sa chevelure brune et courte, pour dévoiler correctement son visage.

*-Inquisitrice. Salutation, de nouveau. Je viens vous porter notre aide. Merril à insisté pour vous venir en aide, et, de vous à moi, j'avais tout intérêt a suivre les directive de ma femme.*

ça c'était la meilleure. Que Hawke soit une femme solide ne m'avait pas échappais, mais qu'elle et se genre de penchant... j'avais la sotte impression de me voir a travers elle, nous étions différentes, et pourtant si proches. Les rares moments que nous partagions était pour le moins fusionnels.

Cassandra me rejoignis aussitôt. Quand à Varric il vient enlacer la taille de Hawke avec fermeté.

*-Toujours là où il faut pas ma caille!*

*-Toujours mon vieil ami... Me... Merril? Sérieusement? Haha!*

Varric se jeta au bras fins de l'elfine, qui en rit aussitôt.

*-Vous avez le bonjour d'Isabela Ser Varric...* L'elfine pris le nain à part, pour expliquer la situation d'Isabela, la sienne, et leurs autres compagnons, ainsi que des nouvelles, plutôt maussades de Kirkwall.

Cassandra vient saluer Hawke, elle avait toujours cette lueur de rage dans les yeux, mais lorsque je posais ma main au creux de ses reins, je la sentie... s'adoucir. Au plus grand soulagement de notre Héraut.

*-La bête est confinée sur son territoire. Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'acculer, et frapper... enfin. Plus ou moins aisément.* Dis-je, septique.

*-Elle à attaquée votre fort de l'aile du Griffon, de ce que je sais. Les nouvelles vont vite, Merril à eu raison de venir ici. C'était... enfin, nous ne serrons pas de trop.*

*-Merci encore. J'espère qu'après celà vous resterez au moins le temps des remerciements cette fois.*

Cassandra détourna le regard, les poings serrés. Hawke lui tapota l'épaule.

*-Je ne cherche pas à racheter ma fuite. Juste vous soutenir, si je le peux. Je ne suis pas l'Inquisitrice.*

*-Je sais, et c'est mieux ainsi.* Répondit une Cassandra vexée, agacée, et furieuse. Elle se détourna de nous, s'isolant en hauteur des dune, pour aller prendre certainement des repaires.

Une pointe piquante et douloureuse vient frapper mon buste. Je détestais la voir comme ça, et cela n'échappait en rien au Héraut.

*-Ce qu'on racontent est donc vrai? Vous et maitre Pantaghast?*

*-Oui... non. En fait je n'en sais pas plus que les rumeurs ne l'annoncent.* Devant sont air interrogateur, je me sentie d'argumenter.* -Elle... n'aimes pas particulièrement les Dalatiens... ni les apostats pour des raisons personnelles... elle à suffisamment de maturité à présent pour faire la part des choses, elle n'est plus la recrue des Chercheur de jadis mais... il faut le dire, je sent parfois une certaine réticence. Quand à la chose, elle ne se fait pas, elle n'est pas... pas franchement une grande gourmet du sexe féminin.*

*-Ho...*

*-Tout ça oui.* Dis-je, alors que Hawke se retenais de me rire au nez.

*-C'est récent, laissez faire les choses... ça viendras. Si toutes fois, malgré vos multiples handicaps, elle s'y retrouve elle aussi.*

*-Haeu... oui.* Plus accablée encore que précédemment. Je me sentais quelque peut mal à l'aise, Hawke retournais aider la Charge et les mages à s'organiser sans se taper dessus, quand à moi je cherchais immédiatement où Cassandra avait-elle put aller. En marchant seule quelques minutes, je retrouvais finalement le Seigneur chercheur près de mon hahl, qu'elle caressais dans le sens du poils.

*-Vous faites ami-amie?* Demandais-je en me rapprochant.

Elle se tourna naturellement vers moi, souriant maigrement.

*-J'essaies.* Caressant de nouveau le col de ma monture, je vient me positionner derrière elle, pour caresser a mon tour le cou de la bête, frôlant au mieux que possible les doigts de Cassandra.

*-Les Hahls sont-ils si importants a vos yeux, que vous refusiez de chevaucher un simple canasson?*

*-Oui.*

*-Je pourrais dire de même alors. Pourquoi aller vers une autre race que la mienne?* Me demanda t-elle, je compris alors le double sens, et m'en vexa aussitôt. J'éloignais ma main instinctivement de la sienne, et je fus surprise qu'elle la retienne, sans pour autant se retourner, reprenant ses caresses, guidant ma main morte contre la robe de mon hahl.

*-C'était blessant.*

*-Je sais, et idiot avec ça. Vous savez comment je suis Tara. Dès qu'il faut franchir une épreuve... je m'en détourne et fait en sorte qu'elle ne se brise avec le temps. Dans l'espoir de ne pas voir sa chute moi même.*

*-Vous avez tords, je vous laisserais tout le temps qu'il faudra, et si ce n'est jamais, alors j'aurais aimée une femme, avec toute la chasteté qu'il m'est était possible de maintenir. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne vais pas mourir vieille avec tout ça... alors...*

Cassandra se retourna, les yeux étincelantss de peine.

*-Comment pouvez-vous me dire de t-elle choses...*

*-Que je ne vais probablement pas vivre vieille?* Souriais-je en coin.

*-Nous survivrons a cette histoire, et vous serez pour toujours notre Inquisitrice, ou notre sauveuse, amie, et amante.* Elle grimaçais sur la fin et ajouta plus faiblement. *-Je garde le dernier pour moi seule si cela nous convient à toutes les deux.*

Je souris de plus belle, cherchant le regard intimidé de Cassandra. Avant de venir lui prendre, un baiser, simple et chaste comme elle le voulais. Ses mains remontèrent sur ma nuque, me maintenant en place, en fait cela dura plus longtemps que prévue, et je vis le moment ou ma respiration allait faillir a son romantisme.

Finalement elle me relâcha, mais j'étais bien trop blottis contre elle pour m'enfuir, ici à l'ombre des roches, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

*-Nous devrions faire cela plus souvent.* Lui suggérais-je avec un amusement certaine.

*-C'est aussi agréable pour moi, que pour vous Tara, j'en suis persuadée.*

*-Alors nous sommes probablement sur la meilleure voie possible pour notre avenir.*

*-Du moment qu'il est entre nous.*

Les dernières paroles de la Seigneur Chercheuse m'imposèrent un frisson de plaisir. Délicieuse promesse qu'elle me faisait là...

Mais nous fument vite interrompue. A mon plus grand regret, par le hurlement lointain de la bête. Cassandra plissait les yeux, scrutant l'horizon en quête du monstre, mais elle ne m'avait pas lâchée, pas avant que Varric ne vienne s'introduire dans notre espace intime.

*-Inquisitrice... ho... Inquisitrice.* Reprit-il avec un air sournois, Cassandra me libérant de notre étreinte.

*-Varric?*

*-Les hommes sont prêts, et la Charge à armée les armements lourds, Bianca est d'humeur au massacre... et... bref, nous devrions y aller avant que le moral des troupes ne se ravise...*

Il se détourna alors que j'hochais la tête pour le remercier. Je me retournais vers Cassandra, qui semblait sceptique.

*-Cassandra?*

*-J'étais en train de réfléchir. Si vous ne supportez pas le cri de la bête, Sera et les autres elfes, ce sera probablement pareil. Je craint qu'il ne faille vous garder sous protection.*

*-Je ferrais en sorte de les boucher.*

Cassandra me regardais avec un air dépité et accusateur. Je poursuivit riant.

*-Je vous le promet. Il ne nous arriveras rien, ni à elle, ni moi!*

*-Bien. Inquisitrice.* Dit-elle me contournant pour rejoindre prestement les autres. Je la trouvais un peut trop pressée, et me dit simplement qu'elle cachais quelque chose, peut-être le tremblement de sa voix, couvait t-il un sanglot mal contenu? Quoi qu'il en soit c'était l'heure de l'affrontement, et je me devais d'être prête, pour moi et mes hommes.

...

Une fois de retour au campement, et équipée, Merril se charga de m'imposer un rituel de protection, elle et sa magie du sang, était pour le moins bienvenue.

Il fallut Varric Dorian et Iron-Bull pour retenir Cassandra de briser les dents de l'elfine, lorsqu'elle appris la nouvelle, mais à part ça, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Hawke se chargeait d'ailleurs de commander les mages, probablement pour me soulager un peut, et c'était largement bienvenue.

Le plan était simple, les mages devait encercler la bête, la Charge l'acculer, et ensemble nous devions l'abattre, après avoir blessé suffisamment les ailes du Dragon, pour qu'il ne puisse plus nous échapper... sa fureur elle, devait-être inévitablement destructrice, mais il fallait en venir a bout, et ceci au plus vite.

Nous laissions les montures au Chercheur, puis, chacun descendait par petit groupe rejoindre les alentours du nid de la bête. Juste pour ne pas attirer son attention accidentellement.

Je me trouvais donc à un poste avancé, cachée entre des roches, l'animal, si nous pouvions appeler ça un simple animal, dormait lourdement, il avait fait un festin de bandits, les ornements de fer imitant d'ici des armures délabrées, mélangées a des ossements humains.

Cassandra me rejoins assez vite, posant machinalement son bras armé du bouclier contre mon dos.

*-Les Hommes sont en positions, il ne reste que l'équipe de Dorian, et un regroupement sous les ordres de Merril Inquisitrice.*

*-Bien.* Dis-je a voix basse, qui sait jusqu'où l'ouïe du Dragon-Sire était elle aiguisée.

*-Vous le sentez bien?*

*-Votre bras sur moi? Oui, il fait déjà chaud, alors si vous en rajoutez...* Répondis-je, tout en souriant malicieusement.

Cassandra roula des yeux, avant de poser son front en sueur contre le mien, je souris en la voyant faire, c'était pour le moins... inattendu.

*-Je suis heureuse de le faire a vos côtés.*

*-hum? Nous n'avons pas encore partagées notre lit de façon irréversible Cassandra.*

*-Je parlais du ... Rho... vous m'agacez.* Plissant son arrête nasale, colérique, mais elle souriais et c'était tout ce qui comptais pour moi.

...

Après une bonne heure d'attente, et une chaleur implacable, la voix de Hawke s'élevait. Un son étrange, comme un tir de corde se fit, cinq lances avec une corde attachée au cul de celles ci se plantèrent dans la peau malléable des ailes du monstre, immédiatement la bête se redressa, emportant deux mages avec lui, ceux qui tenait les cordes à lances. Les autres tenait bon, fixant les cordes fermement à des roches au préalable. Tout alla très vite, je vis Cassandra sortir de notre cachette, ainsi que nos alliés, je fis de même, fonçant pour lever mon bâton, et rabattre le tonnerre sur l'animal. Deux cordes lâchèrent, et je vis In-Bull fendre l'air pour venir s'abattre sur l'une des aile, et la percer a grand coup de hache, suivit de Crem et d'autres de la Charge. L'aile gauche était complètement envahie de coups, l'animal hurlant a pleine gorge, avant que les flammes ne remontent a sa gueule, flammes qu'il cracha au devant, embrasant les quelques mages mal positionnés, ou trop lents pour esquiver.

Merril était derrière Hawke, ordonnant des choses inaudibles d'où j'étais, les mages semblaient contourner l'animal pour lui attaquer l'autre aile, le Dragon hurla, un de ses cri insupportable, avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se produisait, j'étais à terre, inconsciente. La proximité et mon ouïe avait fait de moi une alliée obsolète.

...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la lueurs aveuglante des flammes était a quelques pieds de moi, des éclairs, de l'eau, la terre balayant tout autour de ma personne, un bras puissant me tirait, et m'éloignait du vacarme. C'était Cassandra, elle me laissa là, sous une roche, à l'abri du soleil, lorsque je pris connaissance de ce qui se produisait, je me rendis compte de l'apocalypse autour de moi. La Charge se battait, mais ils était blessés, Crem était à Terre, Sera aussi, Iron-Bull était agrippé au Dragon, mais il était couvert de sang, Dorian rampait pour s'extirper des cadavres de ses confrères mage, Merril défendais avec puissance ses alliés, d'un large bouclier magique, quand à Hawke elle tentait de fendre les tendons de la bête pour le faire tomber, j'étais certaine de le voir boiter dans tout se sable et cette magie tourbillonnante.

Je reprenais peut a peut mes esprits, je voyais mon bâton au sol a moitié recouvert de sable. Je sortis de ma cachette me précipitant sur lui, lorsque le contact se fit entre mon arme et ma main je sentis une vague de rage surchargé de terreur s'emparer de moi.

Sans réfléchir je brandis mon arme en direction du Dragon-Sire un éclair massif, aveuglant vient s'abattre contre le crâne de la bête, à l'étonnement de tous la bête tituba c'était le coup de trop, probablement.

J'entendis la voix de Cassandra, mais le vent et les bruits provoquaient par l'affrontement estompaient le son, aussi je frappais de nouveau, mais avant que je puisse abattre un nouvel éclair, un grand coup vient me projeter a des mètres de ma position initial, le choc fut tel que je sentis très clairement mon épaule gauche se déboîter. Je me relevais aussitôt l'adrénaline aidant a cela, puis je vis cet immense amas d'écailles rouge et turquoise remuer sous mes yeux, le Dragon m'avait éjecté d'un coup de queue, vue la taille de celle-ci, j'avais probablement des côtes cassées peut-être pire encore mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, ma magie lui était plus que douloureuse. Et c'était un atout de taille.

Soulevant mon bâton de mon bras valide, je frappais le sol d'un grand coup, l'électricité abondante, et les forces des failles vinrent à moi, j'utilisais cette magie nouvellement apprise, pour forcer la bête à baisser l'échine. A mon grand étonnement, je frappa plus fort que prévue, le concentré vert des failles s'accumulant, explosa dans la gueule du Dragon, forçant sa mâchoire à se détacher, des flammes sortirent maladroitement du fond de sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait plus cracher ses flammes. Un cri de joie éclata parmi les combattants, la bête terrifiée par ce qui se produisait, s'agita nerveusement, reculant contre les roches.

Le reste se passa assez vite, les mages profitèrent de cette accumulation de magie pour abattre leurs dernières cartes, et achever le Dragon-Sire, ses ailes atrophiées le forçaient à rester au sol, les cordes y aidant pour beaucoup à le maintenir proche de nous, aussi en quelques instants la bête s'écroula dans un vacarme tonitruant, suivit des cris victorieux de nos hommes.

Toute la tension, tout le poids et la douleur s'abattaient sur moi, je tombais a genoux, en sueur, crachant une masse de sang dangereusement généreuse. Tout tournait autour de moi, je brassais le sable, comme pour vérifier si j'étais encore en vie, je sentis la ferme poigne d'Iron-Bull me soulever du sol, j'étais entre ses bras, ma tête basculant en arrière, je me sentis si faible, si vide... je voyais les hommes relever les blessés, a mon grand soulagement j'eu le temps de voir Crem redresser Sera, puis le visage soucieux de Cassandra.

Je gardais conscience, et c'est ce qui fut le plus pénible, Iron-Bull courait, l'odeur du sang sur lui me fit vomir mes tripes sur mon équipement, je sentais son coeur battre a rompre sa cage thoracique, étais-je en si mauvais état, une hémorragie interne certainement... je n'en avais donc plus pour longtemps.

Arrivé au campement du chercheur, Iron me coucha sur une couverture, je sentais mes vêtements craquer, je crois qu'il n'avait pas pris de gants pour me dévêtir, décidément il n'avait aucune manière, et je l'aimais comme ça. J'entendais sa voix, comme à travers d'épais vitraux.

*-Tiens bon Chef... tiens bon bordel... CREM Grouille! Appelle...*

Je n'entendis pas la suite, mes oreilles battaient si fort, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur remontait le long de ma gorge. Il me tourna sur le côté lorsque je vomis de nouveau, du sang, les aliments de la veille... bref, j'étais au plus bas.

Je vis arriver Merril, Hawke, puis d'autres mages, je sentais l'odeur d'herbes, des herbes médicinales probablement, l'ont me fit boire une potion abjecte, puis d'autres flacons, je sentais un bandage, et du bois pour maintenir mon bras, une facture ouverte, ainsi que l'épaule déboîté, je vis Cassandra se rapprocher, puis une douleur insupportable à l'épaule, on venait de me la remettre en place. Par la suite, l'une des mage étala un mixture végétale pour soulager mon buste, cotes cassés supposais-je, dans mon état, c'était un miracle que j'arrive à réfléchir avec lucidité.

Je m'assoupis finalement pendant les soins. Ou alors étais-je morte, le doute était louable sur l'instant.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre relativement grande, le plafond de pierre me disais quelque chose... ho oui... Fort-Céleste... Fort-Céleste?!

Je sursautais, avant de gémir de douleur. Cassandra était habillée d'un simple vêtement sombre aux dorures élégantes... elle s'était faite belle, ou étais ce un nouveau fantasme de ma part?

Son expression était ravie, je la vis s'approcher a grandes enjambées, et s'asseoir près du lit, me retenant doucement de ses mains gantées de noir pour m'éviter des douleurs superflus.

J'eu le temps de regarder a ma gauche, Joséphine était assise a mon bureau, me souriant joyeusement, alors que Lélianna hochait la tête en ma direction, souriant en coin, ravie de me revoir parmi les vivants.

*-Vous-nous avez fais une peur relativement conséquente.* Dit Josephine, puis elle ajouta avec malice. *-Dame Pantaghast vous à copieusement décrite comme irresponsable, de, je site, Elfe bornée aux oreilles plus longues que le cervelet, c'était quoi déjà le dernier?*

Lelianna toute sourire rajouta un sournois: *-Vile Dalatienne impulsive, impétueuse et bornée, prenant des risques inconcevables, ho et, je crois savoir qu'elle à rajoutée un, Je n'avais pas signée pour un relation avec un druffle mal léché... vous confirmez Cassandra?* Dressant son sourcil droit, pour appuyer son discourt comique.

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire a leurs idioties, tout en observant une Cassandra rougissante de honte. Elle se frotta la nuque, en observant sur le côté, essayant de se faire oublier.

*-J'aurais due.. j'aurais due vous suivre Inquisitrice, de près, de très près, j'ai manquée de tacts, mon bouclier aurait due prendre le choc... qui a se que mon bras se brise.*

*-Cassandra... je ne vous pardonnerais jamais de faire barrage si votre vie est en jeu a se point. Vous m'avais alertée, et je n'ai pas eu le reflex de m'allonger au sol, ou m'écarter, c'est entièrement ma faute Seigneur Chercheuse.* Je glissais mes doigts sur son gant noir, caressant son avant bras avec une tendresse mal contenue.

Cassandra pris ma main, et déposa ses lèvres sur le revers, la gardant précieusement contre elle, elle n'ajouta rien, elle ne pouvais pas parler, et je l'avais bien compris, aussi décidais-je qu'il était temps de la laisser tranquille. Je tournais mon visage vers mes deux compagnonnes.

*-Sera? Crem... la Charge? A combien se chiffre les pertes?*

Lélianna s'avança vers ma couche, croisant ses bras dans son dos, adoptant une posture rigide qu'on lui connaissait bien.

*-Les Mages de Fort-Céleste sont revenues au trois quart, nous comptons à l'heure actuelle soixante blessés, ainsi que dix mages gravement blessés dans le lot, une quinzaine de morts seulement. Les apostats qui accompagnaient Dame Merill et le Héraut se chiffre a plus de cinquante, une douzaine de blessés parmi eux, et cinq décès d'après Hawk. La Charge a subit de lourde perte des troupes au corps à corps de Maussade et Crem, cependant les archers et mages s'en sont relativement bien sortie, avec seulement une dizaine de blessés. Sera est à l'infirmerie, elle c'est cassée une cheville, mais l'herboriste qui se charge d'elle prétends qu'elle est suffisamment en forme pour lui, je site, pourrir la matinée. Quand aux autres... ils vont bien Ma Dame, Dorian vous attends de pieds ferme avec Varrik à la taverne... mais je vous conseille de profiter d'un peut de calme, vous en avez besoin.*

*-Merci pour se rapport Lélianna, qu'avez vous fait de la carcasse?*

*-Tous les métamérie organiques sont actuellement étudiés par le Chercheur sur place, des agents Draconique de l'Inquisition sont partis le rejoindre pour étudier le cadavre de la bête. Une fois leurs études conclus, un certain nombre de matériaux, comme les ossements et le cuir épais de la bête seront retravaillés pour de meilleurs équipements, personne dans tout Thédas ne peut se venter de porter une peau de Dragon Inquisitrice.*

Je souriais en coin, hochant du chef.

*-Et les Hommes du Fort de l'Aile du Griffon?*

*-Tous reconnaissants et admiratifs. Ils vous invitent a revenir le plus vite possible pour fêter votre victoire, et celle du Seigneurs Chercheuse, qui à achevé la bête en votre nom. Nos bardes et scriptes se chargent actuellement de compter, et de ré-écrie cette histoire, sous toute formes possibles, chanson, poème, récits d'aventures... *

*-Merci Lélianna, que ferrions nous s'en vous.*

Joséphine se leva, s'agrippant au bras de Lélianna.

*-Nous vous laissons vous reposer, Cassandra prenez votre temps, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui, ceci n'étant pas discutable.* Argumenta Joséphine.

Cassandra hocha, avant de les écouter descendre et prendre congés.

*-Cassandra... je t'avais promis d'être en première ligne, et c'est ce que tu as fais, achevant la bête... tu mérites plus que quiconque de te nommer Pantaghast, je suis fière de toi, et je pense humblement que ton frère l'est aussi...*

Cassandra releva ses yeux timidement, elle s'avança, posant sa tête contre mon épaule valide, je refermais mon bras autour d'elle s'en attendre, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, c'était du velours... décidément elle savais aussi se vêtir, c'était un accoutrement relativement plaisant, le noir et l'or lui allait comme un gant.

Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent, je l'entendis s'endormir, après mure réflexion je compris, elle n'avais simplement pas, ou peut dormi depuis un certain temps. Je la laissais donc faire, mais un bruit de pas se faire de l'escalier a côté de nous m'interpella.

Dorian, Varrik et Iron-Bull s'avancèrent, je leur fit signe levant l'index de ne pas faire de bruits.

Ils s'approchèrent, pour observer la féroce Pantaghast, dormir comme un bébé contre moi, ses jambes ballottant dans le vide... d'accords, elle était a croquée, mais je me retenais au mieux de rosir de la situation.

Je lue chez Varrik, une satisfaction démesurée, il appréciait le tableau, surtout Cassandra dans cet état. Il murmura en ma direction.

*-Celà fait trois jours et deux nuits que c'est comme ça. Notre petite Seigneur Chercheuse à était complètement inutile à l'Inquisition, rabâchant un monologue piquant à votre sujet... je crois qu'elle à un véritable faible pour vous.* Dit-il amusé, Dorian croisa les bras et poursuivit.

*-Cassandra en a lourd sur la conscience Tara. Si... je sais que je ne suis pas un bon exemple sur se sujet mais... faites attention, vous vous lancez dans ce qui semble être une relation et... Enfin, c'est une Pantaghast.*

Je dressais mes arcades claires, sans sourcils, puis observait Iron-Bull pour savoir ce qu'il avait à dire a son tour.

*-On baisent pas ensembles, mais... bordel, me faites plus une peur pareille chef...* Il souriait, et grognait à la fois, ce que je pris pour du contentement, et une leçon de morale affective...

Je leurs souriait doucement en retour, et réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

*-Je voudrais d'abords vous remercier pour votre aide au Ponant, ainsi... que pour votre sollicitude, et à présent pour votre inquiétude, non je ne briserais pas le coeur de notre Seigneur Chercheuse... *jetant un regard taquin à Varric* et je lui offre le mien s'en retenue, si toute fois, elle me le brise, soyez certains que je ne toucherais pas une goutte d'alcool... je suis l'Inquisitrice, je tâcherais de me le rappeler se jour là. Pourvue cependant qu'il n'arrive jamais.*

Les trois souriaient, et décidèrent de prendre congés a leur tour. J'entendis de petits sifflements se faire... elle ronflait... ma foie je m'y habituerais...

...

Cassandra dormais a poings fermés, complètement allongée sur le lit, son veston dévoilant une partie de son ventre musculeux au teint pêche. Je ne put m'empêcher de la regarder faire, marchant sur mon tapis, pour me dégourdir les jambes, c'était probablement la fin d'après-midi, je refermais soigneusement le veston de mes vêtements de nuit, puis me dirigeais vers le Balcon, où la vue donnait sur les montagnes.

Je prenais l'air, en paix, m'imaginant vivre une petite vie tranquille entre ces colossales montagnes enneigées.

J'entendis Cassandra me rejoindre, je me retournais, et vie une Pantaghast mal réveillée, ses épis de cheveux, plus en bataille que d'ordinaire. Elle s'approchais, grimaçant lorsque le soleil couchant l'aveugla. Je m'avançais a mon tour, et, de mon bras valide vient rajuster sa natte fine, entourant son crâne.

*-Bien dormis?*

*-Je suis navrée, je me suis assoupis, sur votre lit sans réfléchir et...*

*- ... et c'est votre place légitime, n'ayez pas honte je vous en pris...*

Cassandra hésita, et finit par s'avancer, se glissant contre moi essayant de ne pas toucher a mes cotes brisées, et mon bras blessé.

*-Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, sommes nous... enfin, vous savez?* Me demanda t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible, je fut bêtement bouleversée par l'inquiétude qui grandissait dans ses mots.

*-Oui, celà ne vous oblige pas à coucher avec moi, et vous le savez, dormez ici... * Proposais-je, adoucissant ma voix au possible, pour la rassurer, je l'observais, caressant son épaule de ma main libre.

*-Les rumeurs vont aller de bon train... et... je craint qu'il y est un problème d'envergue.*

Je fronçait mes arcades, qu'est ce qui pouvais bien gêner autant ma compagne? Si toutes fois elle se considérée en tant que t'elle.

*-La Chantrie hésite entre moi et Lélianna pour... pour le poste de Divine... nouvelle Divine en l'occurrence...*

J'écarquillais les yeux, riant nerveusement.

*-Vous et... Lélianna? c'est une plaisanterie?*

Cassandra sembla vexée par mon comportement, néanmoins elle m'expliqua la situation, en détail. Puis, un long quart d'heure plus tard, je marchais devant ma cheminé, faisant les cent pas, elle, elle était assise sur mon lit, m'observant.

*-Hors de question* Dis-je finalement avec fermeté, malgré ses éloges sur un monde meilleure, et une Chantrie au grand coeur, je fut catégorique.

*-Inquisitrice..*

*-Je porte un nom, TARA!* Criais-je la voix tremblante, en l'observant, mes gestes étais nerveux, et, je le craints agressifs.* -Je vous aimes, arrivez vous a le comprendre, je ne me séparerez pas de vous, ni pour la Chantrie, ni Corypheus, ni même les Dieux, alors agissez avec bon sens, et choisissez, Moi ou le Trône dorée, faites votre choix, et faites le vite!* Sans attendre de réponse, j'allais au balcon, refroidir mes songes et ma terreur, je fut prise d'un sanglot, douloureux, ma cage thoracique me faisait un mal de chien, et je regrettais déjà d'avoir était si dure... mais je l'aimais, plus fort encore que précédemment d'écrit, chaque instant à ses côtés était devenue un rêve idyllique?

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, et la porte du bas de l'escalier se clore... elle était partie, comment pouvez t-elle me laisser là comme ça... Garce! Pensais-je. Si je ne l'avais pas étais avant, là, j'etais furieuse.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE HUIT

Je ne dormis que trop peut cette nuit là, Cassandra n'était pas revenue, et mon coeur lui, était en miette, dans le doute le plus absolut. Ne pouvant plus me rendormir, après un énième réveil vers les 4heure du matin. Je décidais de me lever, et de me vêtir, chemise, pantalon, bottines, et veste pour me tenir chaud, les nuits était fraîches, mais étonnamment agréables ici.

Je sortis du grand Hall, et me balada tranquillement. Même la chambre de Sera était close a ces heures tardives, lumières éteintes. Un son de fer se cognant à du bois m'interpella. Qui pouvais bien s'entraîner en pleine nuit, je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée de retrouver une Cassandra furieuse, frappant sur ses mannequins.

Mais au lieu de me défiler...

*-Vous ne dormez jamais?*

Elle sursauta, se retournant pour observer qui était là. Elle lança sa lame au sol, se frottant les mains, son si beau costume était a présent couvert de terre.

*-Il semblerait que non. Inquisitrice.*

*-Tara.* La reprenais-je.

*-Tara.*

*-Venez vous coucher, je n'arrive pas a dormir non plus. Et vous me manquez, affreusement, si je ne vous avez pas retrouvée ici, je serrais probablement venue a vos appartements.* Dis-je d'un ton déterminé. Elle hésitait visiblement, c'était déjà ça.

*-Je ne dormirais pas, alors autant rester ici.*

*-J'ai besoin de vous... vous auriez due rester tout à l'heure. C'était de vos bras d'ont javais le plus besoin, et que vous me rassuriez... est-ce que notre n'amour a une quelconque importance a vos yeux... ou la Chantrie passe, et passera toujours avant nos projets personnels?*

Cassandra sembla tiquer sur la fin, dressant ses arcades.

*-Nos projets?*

*-Nos projets si toutes fois, un avenir concret vous viendrez en tête, faites appel a moi.* Dis-je sournoisement vexée.

Cassandra sourit légèrement, elle avait l'air bêtement rêveuse.

*-Qui a t-il?* Courbant mes arcades, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

*-Je serais curieuse de savoir quel avenir vous nous resservez In... Tara.*

*-Je n'en sais rien, des enfants? Probablement, ce n'est pas les orphelinats, et les enfants délaissés qui manques dans tout Thédas... une maison? Manoir? Pourquoi pas vivre a Kirkwall, ce n'est pas aussi chaotique, et ça nous occuperais bien de rebâtir la citée... avoir Varrik comme voisin cependant pourrait être vite insupportable pour vous...une ferme dans les Terres sauvages? Sinon... rejoignons mon Clan Dalatien? Après tout... je suis l'Inquisitrice, tout change pour les miens, cela pourrait-être une avancée que d'unir la famille Pentagast aux Lavellan, et puis je doute que vous souhaitiez rentrer au Névarran, mais si c'est votre choix, je le suivrez aveuglément.*

Cassandra semblait se décomposer, le teint blafard lui donnais un air de mort-vivants, aussi regrettais-je un court instant mes paroles, avant que je ne la voit arriver sur moi, m'attrapant par la nuque, pour m'embrasser, plus férocement que de raison. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, manquant la chute de peut. Je grognais de douleur, mais trouvais bien vite mes repaires... enfin un peut de tendresse, mon monologue devait comporter quelque chose de jovial à ses yeux, ce qui m'inquiéta sur l'instant, c'est l'étape "enfant"... être amoureuse rendait ma langue bien trop bavarde à mon goût.

Je ne sais comment, entre nos myriades de baisers, nous arrivions dans ma chambre, très vite entre les mains expertes de la Seigneur Chercheuse, je me retrouvais nue comme un cochard, allongée sur les draps sanguins de ma couche. Je la regardais se dévêtir prestement, il y avait peut de chandelles allumées, mais la bougie de mon chevet suffit a éclairer ses parties, je n'avais pas fais attention au paravent, mais elle était... relativement charnue en se qui concerne la pilosité. Son sexe était orné d'une toison brune en bataille, quand au mien il était aussi glâbre que mes arcades, seul un léger duvet clair couvrait mon pubis, une vrai peau de bébé, et je me sentis quelque peut... enfant face à ma partenaire.

Elle monta sur le matelas, formant un creux sous son poids, sa respiration était irrégulière, quand a ses yeux noisette, ils cherchaient de ci de là qu'elle partie elle allait attaquer en premier. Elle se faufila entre mes cuisses, écrasant son entre jambe contre le mien, c'était plus adroit que je ne l'aurais pensée venant d'elle.

*-Houf... pressée?* Demandais-je, alors qu'elle s'allongeait confortablement sur moi, ses seins épousant les miens d'une manière plus que parfaite.

*-Pressée?... non, nous avons tout notre temps...* Marmonnait-elle, tremblante de désir, très vite je sentis son bassin se mouvoir, les lèvres de son sexe se déformer contre les miennes, cherchant la meilleure posture pour un contact parfait. Son clitoris, me semblait-il, avait doublé de volume, lisse et chaud écrasant le mien qui, à côté, n'était qu'un petit bouton rose a peine visible, même pendant l'acte.

Je remontais mes mains le long de son dos, et fut étonnée de sentir sa musculature rouler sous cette peau de pêche aux saveurs salés, la sueur vient recouvrir sa carapace de tendresse, son odeur était plus forte que la mienne, et je la sentais s'imprégner avec force. Délectables sensation qu'était celle de se sentir submergée.

Honnêtement, je pensais attendre encore des mois avant qu'elle ne me touche de la sorte, c'était surprenant et le bonheur ressentis était indéchiffrable... Je me rendis compte avec étonnement qu'elle ondulait sur moi depuis un bon moment, sans trop faiblir, les draps était trempés, elle se tenait au dessus de mon corps, les bras tendues, me laissant voir ses seins ballottant en ma direction. La vue était déroutante, jamais je n'aurais crue voir Cassandra dans cet état secondaire, presque sauvage.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur nos bas ventres, notre humidité s'était éparpillée entre nos cuisses, mélangée a nos sueurs, elle glissait étonnamment bien. Je la sentais plus violente sur ses vas et viens, elle me faisait reculer légèrement a chaque coup de rein, jusqu'à qu'il faille que je m'agrippe a elle, pour ne pas aller me cogner au haut du lit. Je repliait mes jambes a sa taille, et l'ouverture qu'offrait mon sexe en cet instant, arracha un cri de jouissance à Cassandra. J'étais flattée d'être la raison de se plaisir, elle s'agrippa à moi, m'étouffant presque sous cette chaleur insupportable, un bruit d'humidité se faisait frénétiquement entre nos reins. La gêne n'était pas au rendez-vous, je finis par jouir inévitablement, et sans mentir, se fut le plus bel orgasme qu'il m'est était d'offrir depuis bien longtemps.

Cassandra céda à peut près en même temps, se crispant de la tête au pieds, lorsqu'elle s'enfonça entre mes cuisses pour calmer ses hardeurs, je me mis a couiner comme la dernière des pucelle d'Orlais. Elle retomba sur moi, respirant comme un druffle après un duel acharné. Je sentais son coeur battre a tout rompre, alors qu'elle refusait de bouger de là, ce qui ne me gêna aucunement, bien au contraire. Je sentais ma propre sueur envahir les draps, me collant agréablement entre le corps chaud de ma compagne et le matelas imbibé, le lit serait foutu, a se rythme...

*-Je ne pensais pas... déjà...* Dis-je finalement, après de longues minutes a reprendre notre respiration. Le soleil c'était levé et nous ne semblions pas nous en rendre compte.

*-Moi non plus... mon amour.* Elle m'embrassa le cou, le mordant avec acharnement, je me mis aussitôt à rire, j'étais touchée par ses paroles, mais mieux encore ses gestes était... adorables. Un son nous interpella néanmoins, quelque chose venait de tomber en haut des marches menant a ma chambre.

Cassandra redressa aussitôt son buste, adoptant naturellement une posture guerrière, emportant mes jambes qui était fermement agrippées a ses hanches, lorsque je levais la tête, c'est une Joséphine sans son calepin que je vis, celui-ci tombé au sol, elle nous regardais avec deux larges billes a la place des yeux.

*-Je... pardonnais moi, Inquisitrice, je ne pensais pas... nous ferrons mettre une serrure a vos appartements.* Dit-elle se penchant pur récupérer son calepin, et partir en courant dans l'escalier.

Cassandra se laissa tomber sur le côté, riant maussadement a la situation. Je me tournais vers elle, et lui embrassa se mamelon coquet qui me faisait du gringue. Mes oreilles devait être rouge pivoine, du lobe jusqu'aux pointes.

*-Belle performance, et qu'elle calme en étant surprise, vous me surprenez Seigneur Chercheur.* Taquine.

*-Très amusant... Tara.* Dit-elle, en glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque, alors que je roulais pour m'allonger sur elle. Puisqu'elle ne semblais pas en état de résister, Je savourait l'un de ses mamelon sombre avec une tendresse sans limite.

Doucement je me mis a sucer le disque sombre autour de son téton, c'était plus tendre que je ne l'aurais pensée, et bien plus savoureux. Je la sentis frémir, serrant les dents. Aussi en profitais-je pour la scruter, mes deux iris pétillants de malice.

*-Tara... nous devrions nous lever.*

*-Ne me faites pas ça.* Dis-je, en offrant de tendres mais fermes coups de langue sur son sein, l'observant légèrement provocatrice. Je me surpris a la séduire, et je sentis ses pulsions revenir au grand galop.

Lorsque je vis les iris sombres de ma partenaire s'assombrir de plus belle, il fut difficile pour moi de cesser se petit jeu du chat et la souris, sans quoi nos envies respectives se battaient avec acharnement contre le peut de contrôle qui nous restez.

Je sentis Cassandra me soulever d'une poigne ferme, et fort efficace, me retournant sur nos draps déjà souillés par la sueur.

*-UN point pour la seigneur chercheuse!* Dit-elle me narguant, je grimaçais faussement boudeuse, m'offusquant du mal qu'elle venait de produire a cause de mes blessures, étant encore sujet a douleur.

Cassandra se recula instinctivement, m'auscultant d'un air penaude.

*-Inquisitrice je suis désolée...*

*-Tara!* La coupais-je alors, amusée.*Je vais bien, je tenez juste a gagner cette manche.*

*-ça c'était un coup bas.* Me dit-elle, avant de me pousser doucement contre le coussin pourpre, roulant des hanches pour venir m'observer d'au dessus, par reflex j'ondulais mes reins, un geste naturel primitif pour chercher son contact, il y eu un effet... des plus délectable. Cassandra sembla se mordre la lèvre, m'observant avec envie de mon bas ventre aux yeux, s'en était presque grisant de la voir réagir au moindre de mes geste. Alors qu'elle se penchais doucement pour venir plonger ses dents dans la chair claire de mes seins, un "toc toc toc" nous interrompis brutalement.

Au lieu de s'extirper, je sentis Cassandra coller son sexe contre le mien, l'humidité précédente rendant l'acte insupportablement délicieux, je courbais mes sourcils d'interrogation, et sentis prestement de vifs, mais francs coups de reins venant de ma partenaire, mes jambes se relevèrent aussi-sec enlaçant la taille de mon aimée sans attendre, si je ne voulais pas finir enfoncée dans la tête de lit.

*-Cass... Cassandra, ce... raisonnable.* Arrivais-je a dire, entrecoupée d'un rire et des coups de reins. Elle ne souriais qu'à moitié, enfonçant son visage contre mon cou, je n'eu pas la force de la repousser, appréciant cette nouvelle invitation au plaisir, quand bien même l'on nous attendez, ils attendrez.

Je ne comptais plus le temps passer sous elle, mes gémissements embrassant avec tendresse les quelques grognements qu'elle m'offrait, je ne sais si c'était les conditions, ou mon état précédent, mais la jouissance vient relativement vite, et d'une puissance surprenante, mon corps se redressant dans les bras de ma protectrice, un cri, venue des profondeurs m'échappant longuement, en d'autres temps j'aurais était rougissante, mais il était bon d'offrir aux oreilles de ma partenaire, un aperçut du plaisir qu'elle m'arracha sans vergogne. Bien vite un ronronnement grave remonta de sa gorge, m'exprimant a son tour l'orgasme qu'elle évacua, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, entre mes jambes, recouvrant mon jus fort réceptif au sien.

Finalement Cassandra pris le temps de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses épis était plus en bataille qu'habituellement, trempés de sueur, elle ressemblait... a une sorte de petit hérissons ébène après une tempête... je me redressais a mon tour doucement, malgré mon bras encore endolorit dans l'atèle, je me jetais contre elle, dans un "pok!" d'humidité, et mordit ses fines lèvres qui me souriait merdeusement.

*Toc toc toc*

*-Tara... il va falloir...*

*-... non... hors... de question!* Dis-je, entrecoupée de baisers sulfureux, qui à me montrer envahissante, Cassandra réussit à s'échapper de mon emprise, trottinant un court instant vers la cheminée, j'allais sortir du lit, quand je la vis se retourner, souriante, l'index inquisiteur dressé vers moi.

*-Il suffit.* Souriante qu'elle était, luttant pour ne pas céder a mon regard charmeur.

*-En avez vous eu assez?* Demandais-je, amusée de la situation.

*-... non, biensur que non, mais là n'est pas la question, l'on nous demande...*

*Toc toc toc*

*-Cassandra, allez ouvrir, si cela vous chante, aujourd'hui l'Inquisitrice bat en retraite.* Je retombais en arrière, respirant fort, tant l'acte m'avait soutiré mes dernières forces.

La Seigneur Chercheuse, se dirigea vers le tapis, se rhabillant de son costume noir de la veille.

*-Ne remettez pas ça allons, enfilez une de mes veste de nuit, elles sont longues et plus propres.*

Cassandra hésita, finalement elle fit ce que je dis, j'étais étonnée, tout lui allait comme un gant, la chemise pourpre faisait office d'une grande et élégante veste de velours, le décolleté était généreux, mais le large col cotonneux offrait une prestance sans pareille, la cordelette servant de ceinture, tombant sur la gauche, lui donnait une carrure... royale, comme elle le méritais de par son sang, et sa personnalité. Et c'était une veste de nuit...

*-Ravissante...* Dis-je finalement, alors qu'elle allait vers l'escalier, déscendant ouvrir, je la vis me sourire, et disparaître.

J'entendis des voix, puis en douce, décidais-je finalement de me vêtir a mon tour d'un de mes ensembles de nuit, plus modeste, chemisette blanche et court pantalon s'arrêtant a mes genoux.

*-Vous pouvez montez!* Criais-je, en allant chercher une coupe d'eau fruité pour me réveiller.

Je vis donc Lélianna en compagnie de Joséphine, et Sera. Sera était en train... et bien de loucher sur ce qui semblait être mon fessier, un peut trop moulé, j'aurais du prévoir sa venue... Quand à Cassandra elle essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'elle portais mes vêtements.

*-Bonjour tout le monde, que vous arrive t-il?* Demandais-je, tout en servant d'autres coupes, laissant le plateau sur mon bureau, Sera s'avança, se servit, et fini par s'asseoir sur mon bureau, sans gêne aucune, je lui pinça la cuisse, mais elle en rit plus qu'autre chose, alors je finit par lui sourire.

*-Bonjour Inq. Belle vue... les cîmes ici me sembles foutrement bien pointues.* Dit-elle en observant le balcon, avant de loucher sur mon buste, en effet... la chemisette était indéniablement trop étroite.

Cassandra s'avança, et je fut étonnée qu'elle vienne se mettre entre moi et Sera, sans jalousie aucune non... juste des précautions, me disais-je avec amusement.

Lélianna s'avança prenant sa coupe, ainsi que celle de Joséphine.

*-Inquisitrice. Je suppose que vous avez peut dormis. En l'occurrence, c'est bien dommage, Soeur Giselle, et d'autres soeurs de la Chantrie, désirent vous convo... vous faire part de leur inquiétudes au sujet de l'élection de la nouvelle Divine. Il se pourrait que je soit la deuxième favorite, cependant Vivienne pourrait-être elle aussi une divine exemplaire, dure mais juste.*

*-Cassandra pourrait faire office de Divine, cependant... étant donner les événements récents...* Dit une Joséphine, rouge pivoine. *Nous avons pensez, qu'une discussion au préalable serait utile.*

Je m'avançais entre elles, réfléchissant, puis dis-je:

*-Bien... mais que fait donc Sera à nos côtés?*

*-Moi?* Redressant sa tête, d'éternelle chipie. *Bah... je venais juste vous convomachin... pour bah... fêter la mort du Lézard-Sire avec les gars, on a besoin de... comment j'pourrais dire, s'remonter le moral voyez? Avec vous, et tout, vous voir en forme... bref, on s'fait du soucis. Ho et... jolie coup Pentaghast.*

Cassandra se rembrunie, mais au lieu de protester, je sentis son bras entourer ma taille et me serrer contre elle, je grognais comme mes blessures me faisait encore souffrir.

*-Ne nous la brisez pas avant l'affrontement conte Corypheus Cassandra, nous en avons encore besoin.* Dit une Lélianna, absolument ravie des tournures des choses.

Sera se redressa, boitant encore quelque peut de sa cheville cassée.

*-J'vous laisse parler Divineries, moi, je file retrouver Varric, il à parier sur votre baise, et je refuse de le voire se défiler... ciaou...*

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec un amusement certain, avant de reprendre quelque peut mon sérieux.

*-Je refuse que Cassandra soit Divine, néanmoins, je sais, avec fermeté qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite Divine... généreuse et idyllique mais. Un mal pour un bien, je me refuse de partager cette générosité, et cet amour abondant. Je suis Désolée Cassandra, mais cette affaire se jouera entre Lélianna, et Vivienne, tu m'es bien trop... enfin. Non pas que je ne tienne pas a vous Lélianna, mais, je suis convaincue que vous ferriez une meilleure Divine, qu'une femme au coeur brisé.*

Cassandra détourna le regard, néanmoins je sentie sa main se serrer. Joséphine enchaîna alors:

*-Nous pourrions informer la Chantrie d'un soutiens particulier de l'Inquisition. Quand a vous et Cassandra, pensez néanmoins que l'ampleur des actes d'une Divine, va au delà d'un simple couple. Sur ce nous vous laissons réfléchir à la situation.*

Je les regardais prendre congés, la boule au ventre, de me retrouver seule avec Cassandra après ça. Elle se détacha de moi, allant au balcon, posant ses mains sur ma rambarde de pierre, scrutant l'horizon glacial. Je viens me coller a son dos, me lovant contre le velours pourpre, l'enlaçant autant que mon bras me le permettait.

*-Mon amour... je sais ce qu'il en est, mais, quand bien même le monde est besoin de vos sages paroles, je ne peut, en aucun cas le lui offrir.* Je serrais sa taille, écrasant mon corps contre le sien, s'en était presque douloureux, mais je voulais la sentir au plus près de moi. Elle leva la tête, la basculant doucement en arrière, se reposant contre ma tempe, et vient murmurer a mes oreilles.

*-Je serais égoïste d'accepter, je crois en la Chantrie, celle qui peut changer... mais je m'y refuse, reformer les Chercheurs sera ma voie, et je le ferrais avec vous, main dans la main. Notre histoire ne fait que commencer Tara.*


	9. Chapter 9

ÉPILOGUE

Je marchais sur les hauts remparts de Fort-Céleste, ma courte chevelure argentée flottant aux vent, il faisait chaud, une chaleur agréable entre les colossales montagnes enneigées de ces terres à présent nôtres. Je me sentais légère, libre, et plus que tout comblée.

Les nouvelles dans tout Thédas était plus que positives, malgré la dureté de la guerre contre Corypheus, j'étais à présent optimiste. Nos alliances commerciales avec la guilde marchande naine, les accords entre l'Orlais et son Impératrice, l'Ordre des Templiers défragmenté, et les apostats libres, tout changeaient, et c'était par nos actions. Les arrivées de matériaux remplissait nos coffres, l'enrichissement de l'Inquisition offrait de meilleurs équipements, puis de meilleures troupes et ainsi dessuite...

Baissant mon regards sur les jardins, j'observais Solas, Morrigan et Dorian échangeaient leurs connaissances, plus ou moins amicalement. Passant proche de la taverne, Sera, Iron-Bull et Varric motivaient les troupes avec un entrain inépuisable, Col était présent, sans l'être, cherchant à soulager les peines de nos blessés.

Je voyais Cullen en discussion avec Vievienne sur les remparts Est, accompagnés de Blackwall et Joséphine. Lélianna devait-être dans sa tour à cette heure, je ne la cherchais donc pas des yeux.

Me précipitant vers les escaliers menant au Grand Hall, je vis la seule personne qui était la source de tout cet engouement. Pentaghast était debout près de mon trône en tête de dragon. J'avançais d'un pas calme sur le tapis rouge d'un style Dalatien très chic, entre les tables de style Tévintide et nos invités eux de toutes les nations, mes yeux rivés sur la silhouette fine de ma partenaire, je m'assis confortablement sur la langue empaillée de la bête. Cassandra et moi nous regardions longuement, cela voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Nous nous comprenions ainsi, notre quotidien était déjà différent, plus encore, il avait une saveur nouvelle, autant pour moi qu'elle.

Elle s'assit dans le siège boisé à ma droite, se retenant de me tenir la main, je le vis à son regard insistant, avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge, et m'annonce ce qu'il allait advenir de notre journée.

Fin.

(à suivre dans: "Immatériel, Immatérielle Cassandra."

Cassandra et Tara Lavellan vivent un idylle amoureux timide, fragile et encore instable. Un soir dans les bras de son amante, Lavellan va être rattrapée par l'horreur de l'immatériel. Fort-Céleste subira une attaque interne, prenant le contrôles des apostats les plus instables. Le chaos veille dans l'ombre de l'Inquisitrice prêt à entraîner avec lui le seul espoir de Thédas. )


End file.
